Daybreakers of Tomorrow
by Pale18
Summary: Mostly based on Quinn & Rashel's daughter, but basically about the Daybreaker's children. Dodging Night People and lancers. Fights and supernatural beings and adventures. Finding their soulmates and traveling for fun. Join in their journeys!
1. Maia’s Regular Night or Not

_A.N.) This is a story I made about the daughter of Quinn & Rashel. Also I haven't read all the books. Just bare with me, please?_

_Disclaimer : I don't own The Night World._

_Dedicated to Twinkle Fairy_

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter1: _Maia's Regular Night or Not_

Maia Quinn ( _May - uh_ ) watch the moon & stars shimmer in the sky. Her dark blue cloak was shielding her head, but not her face. Her light blue eyes were as cold as they looked. Like ice. Her pitch black hair tied up in a neat bun with a dark blue silk ribbon, and with her messy bangs directly above her eyes.

She sighed. **I wonder what the sun looks like**, she thought, **will I ever see for myself?** She sat at the edge of a steep cliff. She went any night she could. It always had the best view of the moon and stars, glistening so beautiful.

She loved the stars & moon. She felt like they understood her. They could only come out at night as well. Maia wasn't a load outside during day. She thought it was a stupid and unnecessary rule. She didn't understand how Hailey Descouedres and every other vampire could go outside and not her. It wasn't a half vampire thing 'cause Hailey could go outside. _So what was it?_

**What am I doing**, she thought. **I should do some form of training**. Maia was desperate to be as good as a fighter as her parents. She never understood why, but she always felt like she needed to prove herself. That she wasn't just a helpless 13 year old girl. Even though she was 13 years old.

She rose from her spot on the ground, turned to the forest behind her, and stormed off. She ran at a vampire speed, so fast she didn't see the large roots escaping from the ground. She landed flat on her face. Maia muttered angry words to the floor

She lifted herself and patted the dirt on her black shorts & her black long-sleeved blouse. She adjusted the gloves connected to her shirt. The gloves didn't cover her fingers. She kept an unemotional expression.

She figured this spot was good enough. It had trees as big as the a sky scraper, and were covered with very thick branches. They could hold 3 full grown people each.

She concentrated her energy hard on a random branch. Then the branch was being crushed. Her arms crossed & her hands stood up. A powerful aura could be sensed. She concentrated on adding pressure. When she swept her arms away from her body the branch exploded from the inside out, Maia flu backward a hit a tree. Then slid down on her butt.

"Damn," she said through her teeth. "Why do I keep losing control?" Then she saw something. Something………bright. She looked beside her to see a bright, warm circle exposing itself over the horizon. **Is this, what Hailey says, is the sun?** she thought. She was astonished with how warm it felt. Then she heard sizzling.

**Is something **_**burning?** _

Then she looked down to see legs and hands were lighting on fire.

* * *

I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Thank you for your time. Please review! ^_^


	2. The Mystery Behind Maia

_A.N.) I hope you like this chapter. By the way, I know Poppy can't have a kid, but I made it so she has a son. __Last do you think I should make a story for the past that lead to the curse._

_Disclaimer : I don't own The Night World._

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 2: _The Mystery Behind Maia_

"Ah." It was a small scream, not an all out 'AHHHHHHHHH'. Maia ran behind a nearby tree thick enough to shield her from the sun's deadly rays. She sat down and waved her hand back and forth attempting to cool down her limbs. But her strength was growing weary. After not feeding for so long and that stunt to control her _secret_ psychic abilities, she had no energy to even pick herself up.

She could send a telepathy message to her dad or Miss Poppy. Miss Poppy would definitely hear. Although, if she did, they would ask what she was doing, and she is a bad lair. She had to keep her powers a secret. _Who ever heard of a half vampire, half human who acted and fought like a witch? _She wondered why she had it. **So happy I'm not a werewolf. There the most stupid species alive. **She always said once she perfected it she would come clean.

**OK so I'm on my own here. There isn't any animals around to feed of, and I can't move. **_**So what do I do? **_Maia leaned against the tree's trunk and stopped waving her arms. She was out of ideas. She had severe burns that were still baking. Her sight grew blurry. **Burn to death. Huh. Didn't see that coming. **Just when she truly believed she was going to parish, she felt another presence among her. The stranger spoke to her in a soft, soothing voice.

"It's alright. I'm going to get you out of here." The stranger's voice appeared to be a male's. The stranger looked about her age. She started to fade into darkness. The last she saw was his eyes. It reminded her of the sun, except without the threat of being burned alive. **So ….warm**, she thought. Then, she saw nothing but utter blackness.

Maia felt arms securing themselves around her. Gently shifting her cloak to cover her, and carrying her away.

Maia's eyelids opened slightly. She half asleep. She couldn't see correctly, only hear. When she felt cold, hard cement under her, she heard the stranger's voice. She was in a great deal of pain.

"Ok I'm going to go now. I'll see you soon though." Maia tried to make out words, but only groaned. She tried to ask who he was, but it was too late. His presence couldn't be sensed. He was long gone. And, once again, darkness consumed her.

* * *

At the Circle Daybreak Mansion, the residents were gathering.

"Why can't we just go out and look for her. The sun will rise shortly. We have to find her, NOW!" Rashel Quinn was _demanding_ Thierry and Quinn would just let her go find her daughter.

"Rashel, just let Lupe do her job. Maia can't be _that_ hard to find." Thierry's attempts to put Rashel at ease were failing. Quinn's arms were rapped tightly around Rashel's waist, from behind her. It was the only thing keeping her from charging out that door.

"We live in _Las Vegas_. Yes, she'll find her easily." Rashel said sarcastically.

"Please Rashel, trust Lupe?" Poppy begged. Rashel knew she wasn't going to win. She unflexed her muscles and relaxed in Quinn's embrace. She sighed.

"Alright." she said. Thierry sighed. **Finally, she calmed down**, Thierry thought. Then Lupe appeared in the room.

"I'm sorry Sir. I couldn't find her." Lupe said solemnly. "Worst of all, the sun is up." Rashel's eyes went wide. She ran out of Quinn's arms while he was off guard, and headed toward the door. Quinn, James, and Thierry reached to pull her back. She dodged all three of them. Her hand grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"I'm going, whether you like it or-" Rashel let out a gasp in horror. Quinn, Poppy, James, Hannah, Thierry, Gillian, David, Mary-Lynnette, and Ash gathered behind Rashel.

They saw Maia, on the door step simmering and unconscious.

"Maia!" They said together. Quinn scooped his daughter in his arms and brought her inside. He softly placed her on the couch in the other room. Quinn examined the burns on Maia's hands and legs carefully. He let out a sigh & smiled in relief.

"They are only first degree burns. It shouldn't too hard to treat. We'll need three buckets of cold water, two towels, & some gazes."

Thea ran out of the room to retrieve the gazes and towels. Quinn and David walked out to get the buckets of water. They returned, minutes later, with the needed materials.

Rashel used the wooden knife she used for hunting, to saw off Maia's gloves.(Remember, her gloves are attached to her blouse) Then, she placed Maia's burned hands in two buckets of cool water. Next, Rashel soaked the towels in the third bucket. After squeezing the water out, she rapped the towels around burned areas on Maia's legs.

Maia opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was in her room. Her room had dark blue painted walls with a picture of the full moon on the wall farthest from the window. The window was on the upside of the wall and coved with thick mid-night blue curtains. There was a dresser, bookcase, and old- fashion rocking chair next to her average bed with dark blue sheets. In front of the bed was a chest with a lock. The chest contained her favorite books, her diary, her mp3 player, planner, and her mask that people usually wear at a masquerade.

She sat up, and winced from the pain in her back after she hit that tree during training. She saw her hands & legs were encased by gazes. She sensed her father's presence enter the room. Quinn walked to his daughter and gently helped her lie down again.

"You should rest. You suffered 1st degree burns. You had us all worried." Quinn paused for a moment, and sat on the bed, next to Maia. "I told you not to be outside during daytime."

"Yes you did. But you didn't mention I would burn to death if I didn't. How come I burn in the sun, when every other vampire doesn't?" Maia eyes showed she needed to know. "Please Father, tell me why."

Quinn closed his eyes and looked down. He had expected her to ask that. Might as well tell the truth.

"Your more…_special…_than other vampires. When you were a baby, something happened." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, "Well, back when I met your mom, I was the heir for the Redfern Clan."

"The Redfern Clan. The most powerful, oldest, and respected vampire clan in Night World history?" Maia was in shock. She knew the Redfern family were horrible people. She was told Hunter Redfern, the clan leader, killed her grandmother when her mom was 5 years old. Her voice became shaky. "Dad, how could you associate with such monstrous people?" Maia questioned.

"I was very different than. I was tired, cold." Maia saw the regret in his eyes and understood completely. There were times where people just grow tired, cold inside. It was how she felt when she saw moon. It was her reminder that the sun existed, but she can't see it; she can't feel warmth of sunlight like others can.

"Anyways, I was the Redfern heir and we were setting up a bloodfeast for a mystery client. Your mom heard and tried to stop it." Maia knew her mom was a vampire hunter and still is, but she only hunt _bad_ vampires now. "Long story short. Me and your mom did stop it. But Hunter Redfern, Ivan, and Lily Redfern survived, and, as you can guess, they wanted revenge.

"So, they kidnapped your mom and set a fire to fake her death. We went to Boston while the mansion was being repaired. Thea said we should go to the underground club, Crypt, for fun. We went and a werewolf told me Lily's plan, because he thought I still worked with the Redferns. The plan was to have one of the clan's witches to perform alchemy. They wanted to give away Rashel body & soul to bring back _Dove Redfern_. With a stroke of luck, we got through that okay.

"But we soon found out the witch to perform the ceremony was Dove's mother, and she wasn't very happy that we ruined their plans to get Dove back."

"So what did she do?" She was eager to know.

"After you were born, she kidnapped _you_ and tried alchemy to give _you_ away for Dove. She had taken you to one of the black rose clubs in Pennsylvania. We got wind of her plan from one of her x apprentices. We were able to get you back, but before we left the converting room she created, she said:

_Cursing is my trait _

_A curse is her fate_

_In light, she'll burn _

_In blood, she'll learn _

_She will be forced to fight_

_She forever belongs to the night_

"We didn't know what she meant then. After that ordeal, we through a BBQ to celebrate returning you home safe and sound. But when Rashel brought you outside you started burning. We were lucky you didn't get 2nd degree burns with how fast you started simmering. We figure out that the sunlight burns you, dew to the curse. We're still looking for a way to lift the spell." Quinn had finished the story. Maia just stared in a daze.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" Her voice was faint. No longer shaky.

"Rashel and I agreed that it would be best that you never know about the Redfern Clan and what they did."

Maia had no expression. Then, she smiled, "It is all for the best. I understand. Thank you, Father, for telling me the truth." Quinn had suspected her to be furious that they didn't tell her. Maia is happy. She knows, now, that her parents cared for her more than a legacy to show who _they_ were. **Should I tell about my telekinesis now? **she thought, **No**. She heard the door open and close.

"Is she awake?" It was her mother.

"I told her about the curse." her father replied.

"Oh. Are you alright, Maia?" Rashel asked.

"I'm alright Mother." Maia answered. She sat up with the help of her father. Someone knocked on the door. Lupe poked her head in the room. "Thierry has called for an emergency meeting. Quinn & Rashel need to go to the gathering room immediately." Quinn and Rashel nodded. Rashel & Quinn each gave Maia a tight hug before leave with Lupe.

Maia sat in her room alone. The pain in her back, long forgotten. She struggled to get off her bed and left the room seeking something to occupy her. She entered the game room to see her friends, the legacies of the Circle Daybreak Soulmate members. She walked to her best friend, Hailey Descouedres, who was sitting on the cushiony couch, eating popcorn, and watching "Monster-In-Law". _**Typical Hailey**__._ Hailey turned her head to see Maia rapped in gazes. She looked shocked and pushed her blond hair out of her orange eyes.

"You look like a mummy!" Phil said giggling. (Poppy and James) They knew he meant well. After all, he was only 7. Maia smiled at how silly Phil is.

"Shut up, Phil! I heard about what happened. Are you OK?" Hailey said putting on a concerned face.

"Never felt better." Maia said, jumped backwards on the sofa next to Hailey, and took the time to look at her surroundings.

Eight year old May-Lee (Ash & Mary-Lynnette's daughter) was doing cart-wheels for no apparent reason. May-Lee wanted to be a contortionist since she was a baby. She was always so care-free & happy. Noah (Thea & Eric) was 12. He was just sitting on a beanbag chair, in the corner, reading about paranormal happenings. He was quiet and kept to himself. Ten year old Gary (Gillian & David) was playing pinball with Phillip.

* * *

"Nilsson spotted Hunter Redfern in one of the casinos in the city." Thierry was briefing everyone on the situation. Lupe stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Sir, should I go & try to infiltrate their plan." Lupe suggested.

"No Lupe, I think we know what want already."

"They want Maia." Rashel pointed out.

"They just won't quit." Gillian said annoyed.

"I think it would be best if Maia didn't go outside for awhile." Quinn said calm but irritated.

"I side with Quinn." Thierry said, siding with Quinn. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This place is dead. I'm going outside." Maia said lazily. Her left eye was twitching from watch 5 minutes of "Monster-In-Law". Maia jumped off the couch and opened the window.

"Your leaving now. But Viola is going to attack that dumb singer. Also if your going out, you could at least use the door." Hailey said with her hands on her hips. Maia's face hardened.

"I've been forced to watch this movie 1,000 times with you already. If I am force to watch it again, then my latest goal in life will be to annihilate that movie. Could you tell my parents I'll make sure I'll make it back before sunrise?" Maia asked after think of the possibilities to destroy the DVD. Maia started ripping off the gazes so she could have the use of her hands.

"Of course." And with that said, Maia jumped out the window. They were in the first floor, so there was no fall.

Maia was roaming the woods. Once again, admiring the sparkling midnight sky. She was cherishing the feeling of the cool air. Then, she gave out and she fell on her face again. "Okay. That hurt." she mumbled to the floor. She pressed her palms on the floor and lifted herself, so she was sitting on her knees. **My vision is growing blurry again. Why? **She pondered for a moment. Her expression turned to sudden realization.** I haven't fed in almost two days? I have to find an animal soon! **

Maia didn't drink blood from humans in, & she wasn't planning on ending the record. She just didn't think it was right. She knew if she took to much blood from a human, she could get them fatally sick, or kill them. She got up and regained her posture.

Then, a deadly chill was sent down Maia's spine. A grown female tackled her to the ground. The lady had her pinned to the ground with one arm. Maia hissed at the stranger, which show her sharp, pointed canine teeth.

"_What the hell!" _Maia was very angry.

"Oh. Potty Mouth _Parasite_." A vampire hunter. Maia could tell, because the women had a _wooden _knife in her hand. Pulse, only vampire hunters call vampires parasites.

"I'm Vicky. You're the daughter of The Cat! Rashel is a traitor! Not only did she let one of our catches go, she married him too! Disgusting!" Maia was _very, very, very _pissed now. She squirmed under Vicky, but it was no use. She had no strength.

"You shouldn't fight. This is a good thing. You should understand that you're an abomination of species." Maia managed to get her arms free from Vicky. Now what? Vicky raised her knife. **It's to survive**, she told herself. Then, Maia use what little strength she had left to roll over, so Maia was on top. Then she bent her head, and bit Vicky on the neck.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review. I would appreciate it.


	3. Maia's Tragedy

_A.N.) Hello again. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World._

**_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_**

_Chapter 3 : Maia's Tragedy_

Maia's world went silent. She felt like a traitor, a monster. She gave up what she believed in. She could power rushing through her; white hot chakra coursing. **However… I feel so cold**, she thought. Her eye were shut tight.

Then, she felt hot fresh tears stream down her face. She was now considering letting Vicky kill her. **Am I like any other Night World vampire. The kind that kill humans. **She wanted to pull away, but her body didn't respond. The blood was too sweet to her. The power. The taste. She loved it. **I'm so ashamed**, she thought.

**I have fed enough. Pull away! **She didn't move. **PULL AWAY!!!! **She had to pry her teeth away from Vicky's neck.

Vicky's blood stained the grass. Her eyes stared strait into the sky. You could see the terror in her eyes, but her eyes slowly closed, her muscles relaxed. She went unconscious, still clenching the wooden knife.

Maia stood before Vicky's body, seeing the results of what she had done. She was shaking like a massage chair. Tears streamed down her face, and blood was all over her. Maia just stared in horror. She started hyperventilating. She turned away with her arms hugging herself tight. **Did I kill her?**

All the adults headed to the game room to join their children. Quinn & Rashel knew Maia wouldn't like being alone for so long, so they suspected Maia was in the game room too.

The kids greeted their parents with warm smiles. May-Lee did summersaults on her way to her mother and father. Rashel looked around the room and frowned.

"Does anybody know where Maia is?" Rashel questioned.

"Yeah. She went out. She said she got bored." Hailey replied still staring at the TV. The adults put on panic faces.

"Where did she go!?!" Quinn asked trying to hide the panic and worried in his voice, but failed.

"We need to find her!" Thierry commented.

"She never tells us where she is gonna go. She just goes." Gary said. Gillian walked to her son. Then she turned to face the 5 little children.

"We need you kids to think hard. Where do you predicted she would go?" The miners looked down. After several moments Ash spoke up.

"Come on kids. We need an answer." Ash said. May-Lee started doing cartwheels around her father.

"Daddy chillax. We're doing the best we can." May-Lee said, moving away and started twirling. Noah suddenly shuddered.

An ominous feeling struck everyone. "She's in the woods," an unfamiliar voice said. Everyone's attention turned to the window.

A boy was sitting in the frog position, on the window seal. He was about 13. He had pitch black hair and blood red eyes. His hair was short but not that short. Some of his hair was hanging in front of his right eye. He wore a blue hooded sweater. His shorts were baggy and black. He had black ninja sandals and wore biker gloves. Quinn snickered. **A werewolf**, he thought.

"Come with me. I will take you to the girl." Quinn smirked. **He doesn't even know her name. **Quinn was a strong telepathy. Nobody argued just followed. Quinn still had a bad feeling about the preteen.

* * *

The boy led the people to a grassy plain in the forest. Everyone was shocked. They saw Maia under a nearby tree sobbing in her knees, covered in blood, and rocking herself, trying to feel at peace. Rashel ran to her daughter, kneeled beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maia. Oh God. What happened to you." she said as softly as she could. But all Maia heard was anguish screaming. Maia was too traumatized to answer. Her shacking arm lifted and her finger pointed to Vicky. Vicky was bleeding in the middle of the plain. Thea & Thierry walked to the body. They examined her.

"She'll live." Thierry said. "You drew a lot of blood there, Maia." The stranger walked to Maia and rapped his arms around her comforting. Maia was shocked but hugged back. Maia quietly sobbed in his arms.

"It's not your fault. You had no choice," he said. Maia somehow became calm. She felt safe. Then, it hit her. _**That voice**_**. **The one that belonged to the same stranger, who rescued her when she was caught by the sun's deadly light. And she remembered what she wanted to ask him from their previous meeting.

"Who are you?" she managed to said still trembling. His arms tightened. He hesitated at first, but finally said.

"My name is Seth Coal." His voice was so soft only Maia could hear him. Hailey was sitting on a tree branch & thought, **I know this is a bad time, but…… HOW CUTE! **Hailey couldn't help, but smile at how the stranger could soothe Maia. Phillip was pocking Vicky with a stick, while Gary and Noah watched. May-Lee was just doing a hand stand.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults were talking, away from the children.

"Who is that. She's no vampire." Ash said. They were trying to figure out what had happened. Rashel said Maia was too frightened too tell. Maia overheard. She broke the hug and limped to the group of grown ups. Her face had dirt & dry blood smudged on her cheeks and her eyes show she was broken inside.

"She said her name was Vicky." Maia looked in pain at memory of what she did to Vicky. **Even though she was asking for it. **Maia thought with bitterness in her tone.

"Vicky! I had forgotten about her." Rashel said. She glanced at the sight of two boys jabbing the unconscious vampire hunter with sticks. "So, what do we do with her?" Quietness took over them. Everyone turned to Thierry.

Then, the body twitched. Vicky slowly sat up. The young boys jumped back, May-Lee's arms gave out and she fell on her stomach, and Hailey fell out the tree and flat on the ground. Vicky eyed the group of Daybreakers cautiously.

"What the?! What did you do with my catch?! Where's the leech?!"

"_Shut Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!!!!!_" Everyone turned to Maia. Anger boiled inside her. "_What the hell is your problem!?!?!" _Maia paused. She took a step forward and glared at Vicky. "_I don't even know you! You have to try to assassinate a 13 year old girl for pleaser or WHAT!? Your pathetic!_" Maia was furious. She realized what she was saying. She took a deep breath. The scaring scene to feed was long forgotten. "Why did you attack her?" Phil asked.

"I was told from another hunter that… she kills humans for sport." Maia's eyes widened. The world was quiet. Hailey gasped.

"That's impossible! She would never kill another life!" Seth shrieked, standing beside Maia. When did he get there?

"Well that's what I was told. If you don't believe ask the guy in a drench coat and bowler hat." Vicky stood up and crossed her arms. Confusion wash over the group. Then, all the males started _laughing. _

"Bowler hat!- Are you serious?!" James said.

_Time for wives to take charge. _Mary-Lynnette swatted Ash in the back of his head addressing him to stop laughing. Poppy elbowed James in the arm. Meanwhile, Rashel kick Quinn in the shin. _Really hard. _

"Ow! What was that for?" Quinn asked. He didn't get an answer.

Maia felt sudden shivers rush up & down her spine. Seth whispered in her ear, "I should leave now. Don't worry about this situation. It wasn't your fault." At the memory, Maia's face was being cleaned by her tears. Seth wiped them away. "Try to stay warm." was the last thing he said before vanishing after Maia blinked.

Thierry slowly approached Vicky. Vicky glared and readied her wooden knife. "Back off Leech!" Thierry showed no signs of intimidation. Then he stopped. They had a long staring contest till Vicky fainted. Thierry sighed, and headed into the forest.

"O.K. Let's go!" Thierry said. Maia stood still and dumbfound. May-Lee must have been confused as well. _For once_, May-Lee stood _still!_ Her face expression showed she had full confidence.

"Hold up! What did you do?" May-Lee said to Thierry's back.

"I erased her memory. She's lost in time."

"Maia, are you alright? Maia!" Hailey screamed. Everyone's attention turned to Maia. She was wobbling back and forth.

Maia's legs felt like JELLO. Everything was multiplying by 6. She felt the earth swaying under her feet. Her eyes closed and fell back. But landed softly. At that time she didn't care what was happening. She just wanted to rest.

Before Maia could hit the ground, Rashel caught her. **Tonight must have been a nightmare for her. **_**And I wasn't there for her.**_ That last thought made her feel like she was hit by a moving truck. She wanted to just let go and cry for Maia's mental suffering. **I have to be strong.** She sucked it up.

On the way back, the parents didn't let their children stray from them. Poppy, Thea, and Gillian didn't let Phil, Noah, and Gary race each other, Ash wouldn't allow May-Lee do cart-wheels, and Quinn had carried Maia till she woke up on the way home. Quinn knew how exhausted she was.

* * *

Maia was awake and was walking along side of her mother. They had just entered their home. Maia just wanted to go to her sanctuary; her room.

"If your all not tired, I would like too call an emergency meeting. The sooner we figure things out. Then less problems will occur." The adult nodded. Maia knew the drill. When parents have meetings, go to your rooms or the game room. Before Maia could reach the hallway with the other children, Quinn grabbed Maia's forearm and dragged her to gathering room.

"Dad, what are you doing? I have to go to the game room or my room." she asked.

"Are you kidding? After what happened to you tonight, I'm not letting you out of my sight!" Quinn said back. He placed his daughter on the couch to make her sitting between him and Rashel.

"I believe it would be wise for Maia not to be left alone." Thierry agreed.

"WHAT!?!" Maia was appalled by what they were saying.

"B-But does that mean I can't go out at night to see the moon?" Maia stammered.

"That's exactly what it means, Maia." Rashel said sounding sympathetic for her daughter.

"B-But that's not fair!" Maia said holding back tears. "Day was taken from me at babyhood, and now your taking away night. Please isn't there another way? What if I take someone with me when I go out?" Maia was _begging_ for consideration on her proposal. After a brief argument, it was decided that the Rashel & Quinn would decide what was to be done. They said they would sleep on it. Maia slept in her parents room that night, despite her protests.

* * *

It was 2:oo p.m. Two weeks after Maia's tragedy. Because of Thierry's super-long random meetings, everyone over age 15 was extremely tired and brain-dead. Especially Ash. The right side of his face was flat on coffee table drooling and snoring away. They are in the sitting room. Mary-Lynnette was too busy trying to keep her eyes open, to wake him up. Poppy was peacefully sleeping on one of the coaches. Rashel walked in the room with her hand was on the wall for support. She looked around the room.

"How long has he been there?" Rashel asked Mary-Lynnette lazily, pointing at Ash. Mary-Lynnette jumped in surprise.

"WA! Oh, Rashel. He's been like this for the last three meeting we had. He fell asleep when Thierry was talking something sciencey. (yawn) I'm so tired I don't even have a clue on what he says." Mary-Lynnette slouched backward.

"Does Thierry even know what he's saying half the time?" Rashel said, taking a spot on one of the empty couches.

"Hey." Quinn walked in the room looking like he hadn't slept in days, because he really hadn't. He went to Rashel and stole a 5 minute kiss. Rashel pulled away for air. She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. Then she felt something on her lap.

Rashel's eyes shot open. She looked down to see Quinn. He was lying on the couch, with his head resting on Rashel's lap, smiling big. Normally she would say, "JOHN QUINN! I'M NOT A PILLOW!" and push him off. But this time she just softly stroked his hair, and started humming a gentle lullaby. After a minute he was sound asleep.

Still smiling, she turned back to Mary-Lynnette. Dew to Rashel's lullaby, Mary-Lynnette knocked out on Ash's back. Rashel giggled at the picture. Then she turned to Poppy. She was mumbling, but Rashel heard her say "Jamie" numerous times. She looked back at Quinn and put her hand to his cheek.

"I love you John Quinn. Always & forever." Quinn smiled in his sleep and placed his hand over hers.

"I love you with all my heart Rashel _Quinn._" Rashel's smile widened and her heart fluttered by his words.

"Plus when you allowed me to put that ring on your finger, you became mine forever anyways." That remark made Rashel very mad. **Possessive bastard. He just had to kill the moment.** Quinn squeezed her hand. **I'll yell at him about it later.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Maia was in the game room, watching May-Lee twist her body into abstract shapes. When May-Lee finished she walked over to Maia.

"That was terrific, May-Lee!" Maia said with warm smile. May-Lee blushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey guys!" They turned. Hailey was about to tackle May-Lee, but May-Lee bent backwards till her hand touched the ground. Hailey hit the wall, & Maia was applauding May-Lee's trick. Hailey got up and walked to her friends, rubbing her red face.

"Hi. So how ya holding up, Maia? I mean, how do you fell about being cooped up in here for two weeks?" May-Lee said out of nowhere. Maia's face fell.

"It's awful! My dad won't let me out of his sight unless I'm using the bathroom or bathing. It took three hours of begging, for him to let me just be here." Hailey frowned and May-Lee was doing a handstand.

"Well…… it could be worst. My dad has been calling meetings nonstop. The adults hardly get any sleep. And when they do sleep, they're going to be completely out cold for 12 hours." Hailey pointed out. Maia just stared into space for a good 2 minutes. Hailey got worried and waved her hand in Maia's face.

"Helloooooo! Come back to Earth Maia!"

"Huh?" Maia said coming back to life. Her expression changed from pondering to confused to giddiness.

"You guys! I can go outside again!"

"Heh?!" they said. "B-B-But y-your dad!"

"All I have to do is make them fall asleep, then I'm good." Maia was jumping with joy.

"Oh!" Hailey said. "That makes sense."

* * *

"O.K. I got get my parents to fall asleep." May-Lee, Hailey, Noah, Phil, & Gary said they would help as long as Maia took someone with her, when she went outside. It was decided that Hailey would go.

"No need. I just check in with them on the way here. They were lying down yawning. They've knock out by now." said Noah joining the group.

"Kay. Let's go Maia." Hailey said hoping out the window. Maia followed behind.

* * *

"Finally!" Maia couldn't help but say it out load. She was savoring the scent of rain water; the sight of billions of stars; the feeling bark against her palm; the sound of wind traveling past tree leaves; the taste of wild berries from a bush. She traveled back to her usual cliff. She just stared into the night. For the first time in weeks, she felt at home, free. Then she heard a branch break.

"Hey Hailey. Did you hear-" She turned to find that her friend was nowhere to be found.

"Hailey! Hailey, where did you go?!" She found a note with a white zinnia, on one of the huge boulders. It read:

_Dear Maia, _

_I am very bored. I'm going back home. See you at home._

_Hailey _

"Damn it Hailey. If I'm caught by myself, then it's your funeral." She said through her teeth, clenching the paper. Another life was sensed.

"Ummm hi." Maia felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped. She felt like she was stuck by lightning. She could feel the universe in motion around her. It felt _weird._ Very, very weird. The hand pulled away.

"Sorry." **I recognize that voice.** she thought.

"Seth."

* * *

_A.N.) Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorta thinking about abandoning this story. Should I? Please review!_


	4. Seth's Levitation Lesson

_A.N.) Hello. This chapter was kind of difficult._

Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series.

* * *

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 4: _Seth's Levitation Lesson_

_Previously_

"Ummm hi." Maia felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped. She felt like she was stuck by lightning. She could feel the universe in motion around her. It felt _weird._ Very, very weird. The hand pulled away.

"Sorry." **I recognize that voice.** she thought.

"Seth."

_Present_

"Hey." Maia turned to face Seth. He was a little taller than her. She looked up to meet his eyes. **His eyes are so beautiful. But…** she thought in a daze. Seth's eyes were not blood red anymore, instead they were cerulean. She soon realized she was staring at him and blushed.

"U-Ummmm Seth… so... what are you doing here?" she said and turn away. Her hand balled up against her right cheek. **He's kinda cute.** she thought. Seth blushed madly at her question. He looked down.

"U-ummm… I." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see you." Maia's heart skipped a few beats after that. Then she said without thinking…

"Do you want to talk?" Maia asked. Seth nodded. They sat on the cliff, staring at the moon together. Seth wanted to say something, but he was a little embarrassed.

"I want to ask you what your name is." Seth said breaking the silence. She looked up and smiled. It warmed his heart.

"My names Maia Quinn." she said.

"Maia. That's a pretty name." His blush vanished and he grinned. Maia looked unhappy. She pulled her the hood of her blue cloak over her head and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Maia?" He looked very worried, like he was when she was attacked by that vampire hunter. Truth be told, he would go to any lengths just to make her happy.

"It's nothing." Maia said. She looked down at her lap.

"Maia." Maia turned back to Seth to see his had hardened. "Maia, please tell me what's wrong." Seth said. She nodded.

"I just feel awful about so many things. One I had to sneak out just to come here. I just wanted things to feel normal again. And being out at night feels normal to me. I have drank the blood of a human. And I liked it. I feel like a traitor. A murderer."

"You shouldn't feel bad. She had it coming." She was surprised by his comment. **I wasn't expecting him to say that.** she thought.

"I hate the fact that my parents chose to keep cooped up in that boring mansion." Maia said. She crossed her arms & Seth through his head back, so he looking directly up.

"I know how that feels. I live in my family's compound, but it's so boring. My siblings get mad and are always complaining I spend too much time outdoors." Maia felt warmth in her stomach. He understood. "Sorry. Go on." he said.

"But strangely, what's bothering me the most is…" she couldn't say it. Seth removed her hood.

"You can tell me anything." Maia really believed it. She believed that even though she hardly knew Seth, she could tell him about her problem and he would listen and comfort her and he just might understand.

"Alright. I'm a half vampire & half human but I have witch powers. Telekinesis. And I can't control it. And I can't tell my parents about it."

"Why not?"

"They will probably think it's unnatural. But I promised myself that when I gain control, I will come clean." Maia looked at her lap again, waiting for him to speak.

"I can't lie. I have never heard of a half vampire, half human with telekinesis, but it's not unnatural, just different." Seth crossed his arms and legs. His gaze went straight in front of him. He was thinking hard. An idea hit him. He was grinning wider then the disappearing and reappearing cat from Alice In Wonderland. "What if I help you gain control?"

Maia head whipped back up to face him. She had hope in her sky blue eyes. "You really think you could help?" Maia asked.

"Yup. My grandmother treated meditation like a religion." He grabbed Maia's hand and pulled her away from the edge of the cliff they were sitting on. "O.k. sit in the Indian position." Maia followed Seth's instructions. Seth stood over her. "Now close your eyes & clear your mind." Maia closed her eyes. "Forget the situations in your life, whether good or bad." Maia did so and she could fell at peace. "Good Maia. Now focus on your chakra. Feel your chi flow through your blood." She felt the power rushing in her veins. But what she didn't know was as she felt the flow, a turquoise energy was visibly leaking.

Seth was amazed by how much progress she was making. **Outstanding. Her aura is visibly already.** Then he realized something. **I see the problem. **He pulled a knowledgeable face.** Her chakra is leaking, pouring out. Her powers are too strong for her to control. Her gifts are at an advanced level. If her power was at an average level she might have been a master by now. **

Maia took a deep breath. With calmness and concentration, her energy lifted her off ground. She was floating 3 feet off the floor. Maia opened her eyes. They were soft. Puffy with tears of joy. She felt like she could fly to the high heavens if that was her will.

Oh no! She lost focus. She waited to feel the rough, bumpy gravel of the dirt below. It never came. She kept floating. As long as she kept the will to fly. She would. It was one of the most fascinating experiences she ever had. She was hovering over the floor in the criss-cross possession. **I have control! **she thought. Her accomplishment made her giddy.

"Congrats Maia. You just learned to levitate." Seth smiled. But he wasn't ready for when she hugged him tightly around the waste.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He blushed slightly, but shook it off. He pulled back.

"Um. Can I ask you something?" Seth said avoiding her face.

"Of course! Ask anything!" Maia said, slightly laughing, and still happy.

"Uh. Willyougooutwithme?" He closed his eyes & waited for rejection. Maia whole face was crimson.

"OF COURSE SHE WILL!!!!" Maia's powers reacted and pushed her about 2 feet away from Seth, she was still standing.

"Hailey! I thought you went home." Maia had a squealing Hailey standing between her and Seth.

"I did. Anyways, Maia would love to go out with you. It might take awhile before that will happen though." Hailey said to Seth.

"Why do say that?" Maia asked Hailey. Maia crossed her arms. Hailey turned to Maia.

"'Cause my dad woke your parents up. Back to what's important. Maia you do say yes to a date right." Seth just stared at Hailey and wondered if she was sugar high or just plain crazy. Maia gasped. Maia was petrified at the thought about what her parents might do to her when she went home.

"Yes." Maia whispered. After that she fainted dew to her fear of her parents wrath.

* * *

Maia had awaken. She got off her bed, did the daily hygienic requirements, and headed to the kitchen. She had grabbed the milk carton, the bowl, and spoon. But just before she went to get a chair so she could reach the 'Coco Puffs' box, she got an idea. She stuck her hand out towards the box's direction and remembered Seth's instructions. **Clear my mind. Focus my chakra on the box.** she thought. Her eyes were as hard as cement. She glared at the cereal box. **Feel my energy flow.**

A turquoise glow reached out from Maia's hand and hugged the Coco Puffs box. She twisted her to wrist around and around in a circle motion, and the box flew into her hand. She grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**They deserve an explanation. And I had a promise to myself.** Maia walked to her mother and father's room. No matter how scared she was, she figure she might as well get it over with. Save the suspense. It would be better for everyone. Her trembling hand knocked on the door.

"It's open." That was Maia's mother, Rashel. Maia entered. Her father, Quinn, was staring out the window. Although, when he saw Maia walk in, he immediately shut the curtains, so the sun would get her. She frowned and looked down.

"I understand that your upset with me." she paused. "I'm sorry I went out without your permission, but to be honest… I don't regret it." Quinn & Rashel stared surprisingly at their daughter.

"Went out, because I hated being stuck in here for two weeks. Also, I just wanted thing to at least feel normal again. I just want to get passed that Vicky scene, but being encaged in this mansion reminded me _everyday_ of what I did." Maia was now crying. Rashel picked up her offspring, and hugged her firmly. Quinn smiled at the sight before him.

"Maia, we decided you can go outside at night again." Quinn said. Maia pushed her mother away and grinned.

"Really!?" Both her parents nodded. "What changed your mind?"

"We didn't want to take away what you love most,…… and we didn't want to deal with Thierry's meeting anymore." Rashel said.

"But there is one condition." Maia turned her head to her father. "You need to let us know where your going." Quinn said still smiling. Maia stopped crying. **It's something that has to be done.** she thought to herself to regain confidence.

"There is another reason I go out." Maia said. **Well… here goes nothing. **Maia focus her chakra. The glow was visible all around her. Her parents stared in astonishment. She was trying to just levitate, but she was slightly off focus. **What do they think.** Then she recalled someone's comment far back.

* (Flashback) *

"_You shouldn't fight. This is a good thing. You should understand that you're an abomination of species."_

* (Reality) *

The vampire hunter's words made her wonder. **Have I made a mistake? Am _I_ a mistake? **

As her thoughts drifted to fear, her powers went berserk. Rashel was getting slammed against the wall by a giant hand, made by Maia's energy. Quinn was dodging Rashel's wooden knifes as they flew.

"Maia stop!" Rashel yelled hoping Maia actually could. Maia snapped out of her trance, but her chakra didn't. She completely lost influence.

"I --can't!" she said. She levitated with her limbs spread. Her hands made fists. Focus! Focus! Focus! _FOCUS!_ No use. Her force was useless. She couldn't stop. **This is out of control.** Then she thought, **so is Curse. **

Then it dawned on her. _**Curse!**_ She stretched her left arm out and swung it back. When her arm swung, the curtains were yanked off the rack. The sun was beating down on Maia. Her skin immediately caught flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Maia screamed she felt her skin boil under fire. Quinn grabbed Maia, threw her on the floor, and started rolling her over and over. Rashel hurried to put the curtains back up. When the fire was put out, they stood back up. Maia was trembling.

"I'm sorry." Maia said. Quinn held his daughter close.

"You have telekinesis?" Rashel asked. Maia nodded.

"Is it wrong? I'm just as unnatural as humans think vampires are? Do you hate me for it?" The questions Maia longed to ask wear pouring out.

"Of course not Maia. We love you." Quinn said. Maia was taken back.

"We are going to have to tell Thierry about this. I always knew you were special, Maia." Rashel said.

"We'll help you train with it." Quinn said. Maia was so relieved. She sighed. Her parents still excepted her.

"I going to go to my room now. My power is drained. I'm kinda tired." Her parents nodded. Maia quietly walked to the door. Before Maia walked out, Quinn heard her say "Thank you." Rashel smiled and got up started prying her knifes out of the walls. Quinn smirked. He put his hands in his pockets and through his head back and laughed. It wasn't a savage or animal laugh, it was mocking.

"Looks like our daughter has a stalker, Rashel." Rashel stopped pulling a knife out of the ceiling and went to hug Quinn.

"I noticed him too. There's something wrong with that kid." Rashel said. She rested her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep in Quinn's arms. _**Getting slammed by a giant hand is tiring. **_she thought, knowing Quinn would hear her.

* * *

Maia entered her room, and just jumped up and down with happiness. She didn't need to hide anymore. Her parents still loved her, even though she was different. She went to her bed to rest and properly regenerate her chakra.

When she sat on her bed, she noticed a gloxinia flower with a note. Maia thought it was from Hailey, because the flower mark, until she read the note. It read:

_To Maia Quinn,_

_I proud of you. You did a good thing by coming clean. _

_If you still want to go out, I gave my number to your insane friend. Let me know._

_-Seth Coal_

Maia smiled. She ran out the room to the game room.

* * *

"Hailey!" Maia busted through the door of the game room. Hailey turned around and gasped.

"Maia. I just heard you caught on fire again. Are you ok?" Hailey worries were put to rest when Maia smiled.

"I feel way better than ok, Hailey." Maia said. Hailey had her regular big smirked.

"That boy dropped by and told me his number. You gonna call?" Her grin didn't fade.

"Of course." Maia said. Hailey pulled out her cell phone and dialed. Hailey held the headset to her ear and mouth as the rings kept coming.

"_Hello"_ An unfamiliar voice. Hailey panicked and threw the phone to Maia. Maia put the phone to her head.

"Hello. I would like to speak to a Seth Coal_."_ Maia said in a shy voice.

"_If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you require of my little broth-" Maia_ heard Seth cut the voice off.

"_It's a friend of mine, Edda." _Maia heard the phone being passed on. **So much for a good-bye. Rude.** she thought.

"_Hello."_ It was Seth.

"Hi Seth. This is Maia. I would like to know if we still have a date." she murmured. Maia blushed and waited for a response. Hailey's smirk went wider.

"_Of course! When are you available?" _

"Well. I'm pretty much clear. I didn't get grounded for sneaking out." Maia chuckled.

"_Would you like to go to a night club I know tonight?_"

"A night club?" she questioned. **Being at a night club at my age is pretty irresponsible.** she thought.

"_It's a club made for our age group and kind. It's not a human club. They don't serve alcohol or anything like that. It's just a hangout. Nothing bad." _Seth said as if he was reading her mind.

"That doesn't sound harmful. Do you want to meet at the cliff we were at yesterday. Say, umm, 8:oo pm?" Seth told Maia the address.

"_Sounds good. See you then."_

"Bye._"_ Maia hung up and handed the phone back to Hailey.

"So." Hailey was so eager she was shaking.

"Tonight at eight." Maia said. Hailey hugged the air out of Maia lungs.

"YAY! So what are you going to wear?" Hailey let go. Maia just stared in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Hailey. I'll wear what I'm wearing now." Hailey had a blank expression and blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes, Hailey. Seth may be nice, but no boy is worth getting all dressed up for." Maia said as if she was explaining why apples fall.

"Guess your right." Hailey said back.

* * *

Maia approach her usual cliff. She had given her parents the address, but didn't tell them it was a date. She remembering her father once said that if she ever went on a date, he would track the boy down and break his neck. Or any other way that came across his mind.

She stood in her usual spot, but didn't stare at stars. This time she levitated herself and meditated. She did that until Seth's presence was once again felt.

"Ready to go." Seth appeared behind her. Maia placed her feet back on the ground and turned to Seth.

"Yeah." Then they began their walked to their destination.

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you like this one. I hope at least a few of you will review. So please review! ^_^_


	5. Their Date

_A.N.) In this chapter, Seth introduces his siblings. There is a reason he has so many!_

_Oh. And for later references, Maia is clueless that Seth is a werewolf, and nobody at Daybreak knows Seth's name except Maia. "Sayo" is Maia's middle name._

_Sorry if I made bad mutant names or mutants._

_Basically, the little things that happen in this chapter, will start a whole bunch of stuff for later adventures. So pay attention!_

* * *

_Bianca: Hi! I don't own the night world or Pieces of me by Ashley Simpson._

_Ash: You wish you did. *I glare at him.*_

_Bianca: Sick him Shukaku! *A raccoon dog dives on Ash with teeth ready to bite.*_

_Bianca: While Ash is getting assulted, let's get on to the story._

_Ash: Get this rodent off me!_

_**Daybreakers of Tomorrow**_

Chapter 5: _Their Date_

Seth & Maia strolled quietly in the forest. The quiet was eating at her.

She had been hanging around Hailey and Gary for so long she was use to someone always talking or making load noises. So she tried to start a conversation.

"So, you have older siblings?" Seth didn't stop walking. He turned to her and nodded. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Including me?" he asked. She also nodded. He looked down and mumbled. "Huh?" she said in confusion.

"Mmm4mmm4" That was a little clearer, but she still couldn't understand. Her continued staring and blinking showed Seth that.

"44." Maia stopped walking and stared at him. She looked at him as if he said he was an old man in disguise.

"_Really?" _she asked in doubt._ "_Are some cousins but like siblings to you or something?"

"We are all full blood siblings." Seth looked at the sky. The sky was were he looked when he needed help figuring out what to say. Why?

"Our clan… is small and trying to stay secret."

"How come?" Maia asked.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Our clan was a lamia family. But The Night World killed off my clan about a century ago, only my dad survived."

"That's awful! Why would they do that?" Maia was a Daybreaker. She never learned the rules of the Night World.

"They found out one of our ancestors was half human. And Night World law says that your not allowed to fall in love with a human."

"Your _whole_ _clan_ had to pay! Not allowed to fall in love with a human! That's just _stupid! _You can't stop yourself from falling in love!" Maia always wondered what was so wrong with the Night World. And now she was more then proud to be a Daybreaker. She heard her own words and clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's alright. Anyways, because it was one of my ancestors, it meant everyone in the clan was a tenth human. So the elders decided our whole family must die." he paused and looked back down.

"My dad survived and vowed to rebuild our clan, but in his quest it changed him. It made him _different_. In a bad way.

"Forty years ago his promise wasn't going as planned. He wasn't married and no legacy. Then, he drew to really _bad_ drastic measures." Seth frowned.

"He kidnapped a lamia vampire girl named Spinel, my mother, and… raped… her." Maia' eyes went wide. "She got pregnant, so her family forced her to marry my father." Maia felt immediate rage towards Seth's father.

"That's when my first brother Haakon was born. He's eighteen now 'cause he stopped aging. My father thought it would take more then lamia to prove our clan was great. He gather blood of witches of both kind, werewolves, shapeshifters, and _other_ types."

"I don't understand." Maia said. **Does Seth even **_**want**_** me to understand?**

"He also gathered blood of, what people would call, _mutants._Humans with special abilities. Like, this one who could walk through anything except wood. Or one who could duplicate himself. He collected many types of different blood and when they were ready, he injected all of them into Spinel. So that's how some of my siblings have mutant powers.

"Spinel got pregnant again which led to my other brother Ace. And it just went like that for a while, but one day, Spinel couldn't take it anymore. She killed herself." Seth looked at Maia. She looked like it was the vampire hunter assault all over again. Seth hated that look and was regretting he ever told her about his clan.

"I'm so sorry Seth." she said gravely.

"It's ok. At least she doesn't have to suffer my father anymore." They started walking again. They walked through the streets of Las Vegas. Maia realized that she never been in the city before. She was always in the forest, where the pollution wasn't bad enough to mask the stars.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you one of us is adopted. My mom found him when he was a baby. He's our age. My dad let him stay with us only because he found out the child was part human, witch, shapeshifter, and vampire by his own blood."

"That's quite a gene connection."

"He doesn't know who his parents are; or his birthday; or his real name. He prefers to be called Maxwell. He said he remembered someone saying that when he was really young." he said.

"He must be very brave to deal with something like that." Maia said and smiled for it. That's when Seth was starting to get jealous. **Why did I bring him up?** he thought cursing Maia's admiration for Maxwell.

"Can you remember _all_ your siblings names?" Maia asked. She was curious about that.

"This isn't in order. For boys there is: me, Haakon, Ace, Chase, Maxwell, Namir, Land, Len, Osprey, Falcon, Kail, Jasper, Stanly, Yue, Yuko, Allen, Gabriel, Hachiro, Topaz, Damek, Flax, and Ziff." Maia's eyes were a big as dinner plates. Those were just the boys.

"The girls would be: Achaia, Edda, Heather, Marigold, Reia, Gwen, Nalin, Sapphire, Abira, Bright, Sandy, Ruby, Jai, Jasity, Rella, Ivy, Kaida, Nelly, Olivia, Yuka, Zaara, and, my twin sister, Seren.

"Some of us are twins like me & Seren, Yuko & Yuka, Osprey & Falcon, Kail & Kaida, and Nalin & Namir." Seth saw Maia was overwhelmed with the large amount of people Seth lived with. How could he get bored there?

"What types of mutant are there?" Maia asked to keep a conversation.

"Nobody in Night World knows about mutants, so my father named the kinds. There are the **daydreamers**. What ever they dream comes to reality, but only if they are in their trigger emotion. Each daydreamer has a different trigger emotion.

"Then, there are the **jinxes**. They can make bad luck, but can only to people who do the basics. Like, break a mirror or let a black cat cross your way. But it doesn't last 7 years. The **phoenix** people can create fire and take the form of a phoenix. The **phases** are the people who can go through anything except wood. **Fairies** are the nature guardians. They can create plants. The **kongamoto** are people with flying abilities. People who can use chi to control water are called **makara**. The **mara** are people who can summon knowledge & strength of their killed victims but can only use one person, once a day. **Nightmares** are people who can create nightmares using their victims fears, but only if their victim is asleep. People who can turn themselves into shadows are called **Shades**. Person who can shapeshift into birds, but has to drink a gallon of goat milk everyday are the **broxas**. **Duplicates** are people who can multiply themselves, but only by 10 or they will snap back together**. Healers** are, obviously, people with healing powers. **Feelers **can detect what other people are feeling, and if they're strong enough, they can sense thoughts. And……" Seth just went on and on.

"Seth you're going to give me a migraine." Maia said hysterically. Then, she had a thought. "Seth, do _you_ have mutant powers." Seth let out a chuckle.

"No. But my twin sister does. She's a phase and feeler."

"That's cool."

"Maia. We're here." They stopped in front of a alley that would be dark, but had a street light on the upper left wall, which would make it a passage way.

They strolled to a stairway that went _further_ underground. Another boy about age seventeen guarded the door. His tan hair was in serious need of a haircut, and his baby grass green eyes were watching Maia with caution and fury. He crossed his arms.

"She's with me, Beck." Seth said to the boy named Beck. Beck's eyes narrowed still staring at Maia. Seth moved so she was slightly behind him.

"Which species?" Beck asked Seth in a deep voice still staring at Maia. **What's your problem?** Maia thought.

"Vampire." Seth said. Beck closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not going to last." Seth glared at him. **What does that mean? **Maia thought, "Okay. Go in." he stepped aside allowing the couple to proceed inside.

The club was different from what Maia heard Crypt was like. Everyone looked like they were ages 8-18. The lighting was dim. A big projector screen covered the stage and was playing The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was like a movie theater. Almost everyone was sitting on a beanbag, on a couch, at the drink counter, or in a booth waiting for their waitress to deliver their food. Others were just talking to one another.

Seth led Maia to the drink counter and they sat down. Seth order them while Maia watched the movie.

Of course, Maia and Seth knew that vampires didn't dress like that, or talk like that, and weren't _that_pale skinned. Seth saw Maia's skin was naturally snow white. Either she got that from her father's genes or it was lacking in being in sunlight since she was an infant. They (mostly Seth) also knew werewolves didn't just turn into a wolf that could stand and talk. The movie was at the part where Jack Skellington had just discovered Christmas Town.

"Christmas is my favorite holiday." Maia said. Seth understood why. Christmas meant for most, peace, joy, laughter, and people getting along. Seth comprehended Maia as like that. She wasn't a _full_ all-fighter, like her parents. She was just _Maia Sayo Quinn_.

Christmas also meant winter. Winter was the best season Seth would use to describe Maia. Not bitter cold, harsh, or depressing. But sparkle-type beautiful like snowflakes. Delicate like snow. Tough like the cold. Pure, innocent like Christmas and calm, quiet. **Which season is it?** Seth asked himself in thought. **The start of fall.** he thought again.

Their drinks arrived. Maia sipped her soda silently. Oogie Boogie was ending his theme song.

"_It's hopeless, you're finished_

_You haven't got a prayer_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

_And you_

_Ain't going _

_Nowhere"_

"Ello! Hee hee." Maia and Seth turned right to see a 12 year old girl with short, straight blonde hair and eyes the color of lemon. Her red cheeks showed she was, clearly, sugar high. **She's more hyper then May-Lee is when she eats chocolate.** Maia thought.

"I just transferred here from jolly ol England. Have you seen my duc-kay? Hahaha!" Maia just twitched. The girl didn't wait for an answer and ran out.

"Hey!" Maia yelled to the girl. Maia was concerned. **What's going to happen to her.** Seth grabbed Maia's cloak to stopped her from running out the door too.

"Maia, she's been here for two weeks and does this every two nights. If she dies tonight that would be her fault." Maia sat back down and turned to movie.

Maia noticed two people staring at her. Seth didn't notice them.

A girl, her age, glared at her with immediate anger and……jealousy? She had unique, light pink eyes like bubblegum. Her short curly-Q chocolate brown hair was puffed out. **What's wrong with her? **The girl was just glaring at Maia and scoffed.

The other girl was sorting sodas behind the counter, so Maia assumed she worked there. She stopped her sorting and was eyeing Maia, but also at Seth. Her hands clutched the tin tray. Maia guessed her age was 13 too. She had deep blue eyes and long golden blonde hair tossed behind her shoulders. Her stare was more like concern, surprise, hand eager.

The girl with blonde hair advanced toward Seth & Maia. When she was in front of them, she placed her elbows on the counter and her face on her hands.

"Who's this Seth." Seth was turned from the movie to face the girl. Seth was obviously annoyed.

"This is Maia." Seth said to the girl. He turned and smiled at Maia. "Maia, this is my twin sister, Seren."

"What do you want?" Seth said turning back to Seren with a irritated tone.

"Bro, can I speak to you in private?" Seth was about to say no, then Seren said, "Please? It'll only be for a second." Seth turned to Maia, who nodded at him. A gesture to tell him it was ok. Seren grabbed the tray again. Seth followed Seren to the back room behind the counter.

Seth and Seren stood in a storage room. "Well. What is it, Seren?" Seth said.

**_BANG!_**

Seren whacked Seth with the tray with all her Night World strength. The tray forced him to look left. He turned back. He just looked irritated. To him, it felt like she just poked him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Seren yelled at Seth. "Beck told me you brought a vampire!"

"What do you care? Besides, she is half vampire, half human." **_BANG!_**Seren hit him again. The tray had dent.

"Do you understand what risks you're taking by taking a _hybrid _out on a date!? One, if Father finds out, he will want to meet her, and if he approves of her, he'll have her up like Spinel. He's such a sick, bastard I wouldn't doubt him on that. Two, you know dad is holding a grudge against Daybreakers and Night World. Three, if she finds out you're a werewolf--"

"She doesn't know. And I would _never_ let _him_do such to Maia!" he said with in a fierce, violent voice. Seren detected protectiveness as well. She just stood in shock of how much emotion she could sense.

Seren knew he was thinking of her. She could sense what he truly thought of Maia. He thought she was unique, and, well, perfect. To him, Maia Sayo Quinn was precious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maia sat still, watching the movie. It was at the end where Jack and Sally where having a duet:

_JACK_

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_

_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

_JACK AND SALLY_

_And sit together, _

_Now and forever_

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be_

**What does **_**that **_**remind me of?** Maia thought to herself. She couldn't place her finger on it. She started humming a lullaby her mother used when she would get nightmares.

"Hey girl." a boy about age 14 taped her shoulder. Maia turned. He had indigo hair and silver eyes.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Maia."

"Well, Maia, our band singer went sissy on us and left. We need a new singer and your good at humming, so you must be a talented. Will you become our singer? You can pick the song. We can print the sheet music." the boy asked. Maia could tell he was desperate and in a hurry. But she couldn't just leave Seth.

"Sorry I'm here with someone. I can't just leave him." Maia felt bad for saying no to someone who was in need of help.

"I know your with Seth. He's my brother. I'll take care of that." Maia thought about it.

"Ok."

"YES! I'm Stanly. Come with me." Stanly grabbed Maia's hand and ran so fast, Maia was flying.

They stopped backstage. Maia regained her posture.

"Guys, this is Maia. Maia is going to fill in for Viveka." Stanly said to a group of kids ages 11-14. Maia waved to group of people.

"Good. I was getting tired of that brat." said a girl. She wore a white tank top under a black vest. She wore baggy black shorts over black tights. She wore white ninja sandals. She wore biker gloves. Her hair was light brown. Waist length side bangs to frame her face. The rest of her hair was in a pony tail. Her eyes were milky white. "I'm Lulu. I play lead guitar."

"I'm the drummer. Kari." She wore a plain light pink mini dress and wore white capris under it. Her shoes were white ninja sandals. Her necklace ,with a camera phone for a necklace charm. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length. Her hair line was on her left side of her head. The ends were equal and clean cut. She had a light pink hair clip on the high right side of her head. Her eyes were caramel.

"We don't have time for introductions! What song do you want to do?" Stanly said turning to Maia. She thought hard.

"I know."

* * *

"I should get back to Maia." Seth said heading for the door.

"Honestly, Seth, what could really happen leaving her by herself?" Seren said. They walked back to where they left Maia. She was gone. They stood there stun.

"Where'd she go?" Seren asked to no one, looking around. When she turned, Stanly suddenly appeared in front of Seth.

"I asked your girlfriend for a favor Seth." Stan told Seth. Seth was glaring daggers at Stanly.

"Where. Is. She?" Seth said on animal instinct. Stanly raised his hand in front of himself for defense.

"Look for yourself." Stanly pointed ahead of him toward the stage. Seth turned. His eyes widened. Maia stood on the stage, with a microphone in her hand. The music started playing, and Maia sang a melody that reminded her of her thoughts.

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, _

_I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, _

_I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

Seth stared at Maia in astonishment. Her voice. Seth thought it was angelic.

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy it's your mission_

_And you won't stop til I'm there_

She was right. Seth would do anything for her.

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face..._

_I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms..._

_So I can breathe_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

Everyone, even Seren and Seth, applauded. Maia smiled big. A sudden terror made Maia experience nausea. She turned to a guy in a drench coat staring. Something about him made her flesh crawl. She ignored it.

* * *

Seth offered to walk Maia back to her house. "I would like that a lot." Maia said.

* * *

On the way back, they passed a single blue lily. Seth ran to pick it for Maia. He placed it as a hair pin in her hair bun.

* * *

They were outside the big gate that surrounded the mansion. "You should get to your home now. Not that I want you to go, it's that your dad will be wondering where you are." Maia said before they could take the last turn to get to the gate door. Seth nodded. He disappeared when Maia blinked. **I have to stop that. **She thought before running inside.

* * *

_A.N.) I hope you liked Seth & Maia's first date. I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter before continuing if it isn't so selfish. I just want to know if anyone likes it._

Next Chapter: **_Aria Arrives_**


	6. Aria Arrives

_A.N.) Sorry this took long, I've been busy. Also, I have NO idea how to type a British accent. I tried to find out, but……_

_Well I tried. Just imagine it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_**Daybreakers of Tomorrow**_

Chapter 6: _Maia's New Imaginary Friend_

(Rashel's Dream)

"_MOM! Mommy where are you!" yelled a little boy's voice. But it wasn't Maia. Rashel stood in fog. Gray, cold smoke was everywhere she turned. A child called her, but it wasn't Maia. Mom? Maia was her only child. _

"_Mommy! Help me!" Rashel was lost at mind. The voice called her. It sounded in pain, deep suffering, betrayal, and longing to be home again. The voice of the forsaken child was eating at her. _

"_Mommy! Please! Help me!" She ran away into the fog. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. Rashel's stopped for breath. Her legs locked before she could start running again. All her knowledge of training went out the window._

"_Mommy. Why did you leave me? Do you hate me?" the voice said as if it was right in front of her. _

(Back To Reality)

Rashel gasped, eyes shot open, and sat up. She was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. To her slight relief she was back in her bedroom she shared with her beloved husband and soulmate, Quinn. Her milky white, silk nightgown reflected moonlight. She glanced at the clock and calendar. It was September 29th at 2:37 a.m.

Rashel's gasped had woke up Quinn. He slowly sat up. His eyes were full of love and concern.

"Rashel. You had that dream again, huh?" Quinn asked. It wasn't the first time she had that horrifying dream. She nodded and looked down at her lap.

"I think we should tell Thierry. Or ask Thea or Poppy if the dream is some kind of vision or something. Or… or……" Rashel was tired. She couldn't think straight. But she didn't want to go back to sleep with the chance of hearing that voice of agony again. She feared the pain that child's voice.

Quinn identified Rashel's thought and chucked. Rashel turned her to her soulmate with eyes of irritancy. _**Do you think my fear is **_**funny**_**, John Quinn?!**_ she thought. He placed his hand on the back of Rashel's head. He pushed it under his chin, rapped his arms protectively around her waist. They both laid down.

"It's okay, Rashel. I'm here to protect you. Sleep," he mumbled before falling in slumber, letting his head have Rashel as a pillow again. Rashel smiled at Quinn's comforting and rested her noggin on his chest. She let her eyelids grow heavy enough to close, as though the sound Quinn's soft breathing was her own lullaby; like the one she made for Maia. Not so strange that the dream she had, that time, was of the clear bliss she felt knowing she had her equal. Her husband. Her soulmate.

At 5:14 a.m., Maia was asleep. She was smiling at her memory of her date with Seth two days ago.

"Meow." A cat must have been on a night out. Maia's eyes slightly opened. **Forget about it.** she told herself.

"Meow! Meow!" **Fine. Fine. I'm getting up.** She sat up. She was still half asleep and just wanted to lay back and relax. She turned to the window. It was exposed from her curtain, letting the moon shine down on her. But also reveled a black kitten, with eyes as dark and blue as midnight itself. The sparkle in the kitten's eyes were like stars. Maia tilted her head. She was wide awake now.

"What an interesting looking kitten." Something about that cat reminded her of something. Like it had a big connection to something life changing. Maia got out of bed and walked toward the wide window. She never broke her gaze with the kitty.

Her dark blue "Little House on the Prairie" style nightgown was swaying with every step, while her socks slid with the wooden floor. She unlock the window and allowed the cat access inside. With that done, the cat leaped into room, landing on all fours on the floor.

"Meow." The kitten meowed to get Maia's attention. Maia saw a white card and a purple violet flower tied to it's back by a string. She smiled, knowing what was going on, and thought, **How sweet of Seth. Send a delivery kitten.** She untied the cute kitten and took the note and flower. She took the time to hale the sweet scent of the purple violet. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was lost in her own dreamland.

"Meow. Meow!" the kitten said to bring her back from her memories of when everything felt alright. That was 2 days ago. Maia blinked remembering what was going on. She turned back to the window and saw the kitten was already out the window and scurrying away; back to whence it came. Which was the Coal Clan's mansion.

Maia saw it was 6:00 a.m. Might as well get dressed. She changed into a blue and black stripped sweater with a black T-shirt underneath and slipped on some dark blue jeans. She put her hair in her usual hair bun.

Once she was dressed, her interest came to card in her cold hand. She flipped the note open and read it's message.

_Dear Maia,_

_I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out again tomorrow night. I can't tonight, because my father is assembling all my siblings for some useless meeting again. _

_Call me later. _

_-Seth Coal_

_P.S. Every flower I send you has a meaning._

Maia learned about flower meanings from one of the many tutors Maia had. Maia learned education from tutors, because she couldn't go to school, when Noah, Hailey, and the others could. She understood why now; she would have to go outside in daylight to go to school. But every tutor she had liked whips, so the ended up getting beat up by either her mother or father. Or she would do it herself and say they fell. After her last tutor got throw out the window (by Rashel), Quinn & Rashel would home school her their selves.

Maia remembered the meaning of the purple violet flower.

It meant: Thoughts of you, blue love.

"Awwwww! So cyute!" a voice said. It was similar to Hailey's, but was a little off. What's with the accent? Maybe Hailey was losing her voice, or she watched a movie were some characters talked _British_. Maia's eyebrow twitched and grunted.

"Hailey, please go to bed." Maia said irritated. She waited for Hailey's protests to stay and ask another million questions about Maia's date with Seth.

"Whou's Hailey?" Maia went wide eyed. Example: (O.O). She immediately turned to see a image she thought she would never see again. She just didn't understand. The shock and confusion caused a stutter.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?!" To the girl Maia saw 2 nights ago. With eyes like lemon, highlight yellow. Her hair was straight, short, and blonde. And was at least 12 years old. It was the girl who, "just transferred here from jolly ol England." The girl put a fist to her forehead.

"I down't know." she said. "The last thing I remember was when I drank my dadday's funny tasting drink, then everything was all weird. I felt giddy for no reason. Then I saw two bright lights, and heard a load honking sound. My whole body felt like I was ran over by a tanker truck."

Maia stiffened. She remembered what Seth said the night.

"_If she dies tonight that would be her fault." Seth said._

"Anyways, then I was warm and appeared at some meadow. I stayed there for a day or two. Then I remembered meeting you at the Gray Hibiscus. Then I was flushed into ground. And so, here I am." The girl said, finishing her story. Maia pulled of a expressionless face.

"Well, I'm Maia Quinn. What's your name? And is the Gray Hibiscus a club?" Maia asked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Maia. I am Aria Fathom. And yes, the Gray Hibiscus is a club. You were there with a boy. I'm guessing the one who sent a delivery kitten, to give you a note and flower that meant he was thinking of you." Aria said removing her fist and pointing to the card and flower in Maia's hand. Maia blushed, but shook it off.

"Aria, is it possible the you got drunk, ran into the streets, and _really_ got ran over by a tanker trunk?" Maia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Possible. That would make a lot of sense. But then why am I still here?" Aria asked. Maia shrugged. Aria looked down and started to cry. "I can't believe I was so stupid! I-I-I never even said good-bye to ma dear dadday when he last left the house and I tried his drink! I've been behavin like rubbish ever since Motha passed!" Maia looked deeply concerned and was filled with grief for Aria Fathom.

She walked closer to the sobbing form called Aria and gave her a hug. Lately it was Maia being comforted by everyone else. Now, Maia felt like it was her turn to let a sad soul bawl until the tears washed away her face.

But when Maia and Aria touched, Aria stared to get sucked into Maia's torso. When Aria faded into Maia. Maia passed out.

Aria's POV

I felt so heavy. My head was pounding. Where am I? Oh yeah. I'm in my new friend, Maia's room.

I lifted myself with my hands and looked around the room. Where is Maia? I can't find her. I stood up and went to the bathroom, the door to the bathroom was far left of the bed. I don't think Maia would mind if I wash the dry tears on my face.

I turned on the sink and splashed some cool water on my face. I looked up and… and… well, that wasn't me! It was Maia in the mirror!


	7. Aria Turns Comes Along Cally

_A.N.) Here it is. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series or the song "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton._

* * *

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 7: _Aria Turns - Comes Along Cally_

At this time, Maia was still asleep. It was about 4:40 a.m.

Seth was walking with his large group of siblings, into their family's ballroom. They were all fully dressed, because they had just returned from their night hunt.** When will I tell her the truth,** he asked himself in thought.

The room glowed orange. Chandeliers hung, with small lamps on each ending branch. The siblings shoes clapped the marble made floor. The tall windows were blocked by the curtains. In the back of the room, there was a stage. Seth's father stood on the stage, waiting for his children to approach further.

Seth's father looked like he was in his early 30's. He had messy brown hair and his eyes were periwinkle. When they were in front of the stage, he spoke in a load, roaring voice.

"My children, it is time I inform you of a secret I've kept for 5 years."

Stanly just stood. Seren grew worried. Seth knew why. Their father was such a whack-job, anything could happen.

A 16 year old girl, beside Seth, became rigid. She had silvery, green eyes, and her hair was black with green streaks. She wore a green, long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and green converses. Her name is Ivy.

Maxwell was expressionless. Maxwell had short, pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a plain, dark blue, hooded jacket. Also, jeans and sneakers.

"My information tells me there is a rare kind of witch in the area. A sorcerer." Seth started to get really worried. He prayed, that his father didn't mean Maia.

"Maxwell." the father call. Maxwell looked up. He knew what was going to happen. "You know why I told everyone you were part witch, right." Maxwell nodded. "You are a sorcerer, Maxwell. It's in your blood. Sorcerers are the third type of witch." Seth let out a long held breath. A 18 year old boy raised his hand. This boy hand spiky blond hair and electric blue eyes. Seth's father answered. "Yes Haakon."

"My father. To question you is a rare action, but how can you tell sorcery different from psychics, the second type of witch?" Haakon's voice echoed in the room. Seth's father smirked.

"Sorcerers and sorceresses use the mind, chakra, and emotion to use their powers. Psychics only use their mind. If sorcerers are strong enough, they can create objects with a simple thought. Sorcerers chakra also becomes visable." Maxwell's eyes grew wide.** I'll always wonder,** Maxwell thought, **Where did I come from? How did I end up living with a nut-case and his evil or sane children.**

"We are going to have another gathering, before tonight's midnight hunt. You are all dismissed." Seren immediately turned and made her way to the door. She couldn't make it out of there fast enough. Along with Maxwell, Seth, Haakon, Ivy, and all the other Coal Siblings. Seth blinked in confusion and thought, **That's it? Why keep it a secret until now? Oh well. I'm out of here. **Things were going too well for Seth. Of course, his father had to ruin that.

"Seth, my son." He called after Seth with a wicked voice. Seth stopped dead in his tracks. **No.** he pleaded. "I would like to talk to you later. You don't have plans, do you?" Seth caught on. **He's playing with me. He wants me to crack. I have to play it off. Especially 'cause Olivia, Edda, and Topaz are present.** Seth had to swallow his pride… _again._

"No _Sir_. I don't have plans. What time shall our meeting be?" he said through his teeth. He hated have to treat this guy like an emperor instead of a father.

"3:00 p.m. would be fine. You're dismissed, Seth." Seth hurried out. There goes his plan to ask Maia out again. Stanly wanted her to perform at the Gray Hibiscus again, and Seren wanted to get to know her. Seth wanted Maia to know he hadn't forgotten her, but how could he tell her? If he left his dad would get suspicious. He realized something. Maxwell! Maxwell could shapeshift, but, sadly, only into a house cat.

Seth wrote a letter to Maia, in a card, and sprinted to his sister, Zaara's, garden. He entered the greenhouse, and saw a girl about 17. She moved her black hair out of her cerise pink eyes. She turned from watering a bed of red poppy flowers to flashed him a sincere smile. Seth knew she could be trusted. She was one of his sane, compassionate siblings. Not violent and evil like others.

"What brings you here, my little brother?" Seth told her his story with Maia. How he saw her one night watching stars, and stayed away, he learned about her. He fell in love with her. How he taught her to levitate. Everything.

"So I need a flower to fit what I'm trying to say to her." Seth explained to Zaara. She grinned.

"Well you came to the right sibling, Lover Boy." she said. Seth's eyes furrowed at his new given nickname. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the back of the room. She stopped and lifted her arm and gazed at her beautiful flowers. "Well, Seth. Take your pick."

How could he? He did know anything about flowers, except that people thought they were pretty. He turned to Zaara and blinked. She got the picture. She turned to a bed of pink flowers, with a lot of ruffed petals on them. Zaara plucked one and handed it to Seth.

"That's a pink camellia. It means: longing for you." Zaara explained. Seth tilted his head. Pink didn't seem like Maia's color. And he didn't want to tell Maia he loved her just yet. Zaara foretold his thoughts and smirked. Zaara was a daydreamer. Her trigger emotions were confident and plain pissed off. She was very dangerous when angry; like the Hulk. Don't get Zaara angry. You won't like her when she's angry. Rooooooooooar!

"I just want her to know I'm thinking of her." Seth said. Zaara took a moment to think. Then, she squealed. Her face lifted so suddenly, Seth nearly fell backwards.

"I got it!" she shouted with triumph. She passed 4 more beds down to a bed of purple flowers. She plucked that one and handed it to Seth.

"This is a purple violet flower. It means: thoughts of you, blue love." Seth smiled.

"Perfect." Zaara gave him the flower and he was on his way to find Maxwell.

Seth never knew his grandmother, but his dad passed down her teachings of mediating. He found Maxwell meditating. That or thinking about the questions that have haunted him his whole life. His eyes were shut, and he sat Indian style. He looked at peace.

"Hey, Maxwell." Seth said to get his attention. Maxwell opened his eyes and stared eye-to-eye with Seth.

"What is it." he asked calmly. It was barely a whisper. He wasn't angry or annoyed. He was stoic.

"I need you to use your shapeshifting." Seth said. Maxwell stared for a while, then shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do."

* * *

It was 6:35 a.m.

Seth sat on the coach in the living room that would be the Daybreak Mansion's rival. Seth was getting nervous. If his father had found out about Maia, who knows what he would do. He prayed that his mother, Spinel, watch over him. Just then, a kitten climbed on the Victorian coffee table. Seth stared.

"So, how did it go?" he asked the adorable bundle of joy. The kitten hissed and jumped on the couch next the Seth. Kitten crouched to floor grew back to human, or hybrid, form. The cute kitten, was lax voiced Maxwell. He shifted to sit Indian style again. He took deep breath.

"She got the package. But…" Maxwell said. Seth just stared.

"But what?"

"I can't help but think I've forgotten something. Something very important."

* * *

Aria was in Maia's bathroom, scrubbed away traces of dried tears. Maia was nowhere to be found. Aria felt more cold than she usual did. She had, indeed, turned into a spirit.

She had drank her father's beer, got drunk, and wondered around until she finally got hit by a tanker trunk. Ever since, she was spending a few days in limbo. When she remembered she had met Maia when she was intoxicated, she got sucked into Maia's presence and they had a proper acquaintance.

Aria was, secretly, a broxa (person who can shapeshift into birds, but has to drink a gallon of goat milk everyday). She was not a Daybreaker or Night Person. She worked for nobody, and went as she goes. Her father was a Daybreaker. He was a witch.

Ever since her mother died, she shunned her father away. He was mostly on missions 24/7. She hated him for that. She believed that he didn't won't her anymore. She hated him more when they moved from London, to the U.S. She never said good-bye to her dad. He left for a mission the day Aria Fathom passed away.

Aria was finished rinsing her face of tears, turned off the sink, and looked up. It wasn't Aria in the mirror. It was Maia!

Aria raised her hand, and so did Maia. Aria waved her hand in her face. Maia mirrored her actions. Aria looked at her arm to see she was in Maia's cloths. Her skin was cold and pale.

(_What's going on? I'm in Maia's body!_) Aria/in Maia's body/ was panicking! She ran out the bathroom, and stopped in the middle of Maia's room. It was 7:45 a.m. A voice talked in her head.

(**I can't move my body.**) Maia said in her mind. Aria could feel Maia struggle to regain control. It gave Aria a throbbing headache. Aria rubbed her/Maia's head.

(_Maia, what's going on? Why do I have control over your body?_)

(**I have a theory. 1st,**** your dead right? In limbo?**)

(_I'm pretty sure getting ran over, kills you. I'm sure if I'm still here, I'm in limbo._)

(**Hn. O.K. It's possible that when I touch you, you fused with my body, and become main possessor.**)

(_…Could you explain that in a more simple way?_)

(**When I hugged you, you took over my body. Now get out!**)

(_I don't know how._)

(**Wait. Your only here, because you have unfinished business on Earth. As written in the card, we only have until tomorrow to get you to cross over.**)

(_I can use your body to finish my business?_)

(**Sigh. Yes.**)

(_Thank you Maia, but I don't know what my unfinished business is._)

(**Well, we have to find out soon. And…**)

(_What?_)

(**I can't help…but think I have forgotten something. Something important.**)

Aria/_Maia_ heard a noise, but nothing was there. Foots steps could be heard. Aria took a step back and her muscles locked. Aria knew no fighting skills, and began to tremble.

(**Relax. It's just my mother.**) Maia said to calm Aria. It worked. Aria went back to neutral position. As the doorknob turned, Aria stiffened. The door opened, and Rashel entered. Rashel smiled lovely at her daughter.

"I see your already awake, Maia." she said. Aria had a lump in her throat. Maia told Aria what to say. Aria way a dummy doll, while Maia was the puppet master.

"Where is _Hailay, Noah, May-Lay, Phillip, and Gary_?" Aria placed a hand over her mouth. She may be in Maia's body, but her British accent didn't go away. Rashel raised her eyebrow.

"Ok…They went to school. Well, Maia just wanted to tell you that you Aunt Keller is coming home from her 7 year mission, within a week or sooner. It hasn't been confirmed yet." Aria stiffened. Aunt Keller meant, not only Uncle Galen, but it also meant Cousins Halo and Haven.

Halo and Haven were 13 year olds.

Haven was so stubborn. She always challenged Maia to fights. She was never a good person to keep a secret with. It would be know by all the wrong people in less than 10 minutes. So frustrating.

Halo was the one they might have a problem with. Halo was a good fighter, and knows more than Haven. He took some witch training for fun. If he can tell that a person off the street is a lost witch, then he can figure out a spirit has taken control over Maia's body. Aria heard Maia's comment on the situation.

(**Oh….. shit.**)

But why did they need to keep Aria a secret? Because then, they would know that Maia was at the Gray Hibiscus. Then, they would know she was on a date. Then, Quinn would tear Seth apart.

Plus, it's not like Maia could tell anyone anyways.

* * *

Seth walked into his father's study. Seth had hoped 3:00 p.m. would never come, but it did, and it was time Seth had to stand before his father. Alone. No Seren. No Stanly. No Maxwell. No Zaara. No Ivy. No Haakon. No one.

Seth walked on the red carpet as a road that led to his all-mighty father. The room had cauldrons, with fire burning inside each, for lighting. There were bookcases filled with books, research papers, and other documents that would take millenniums to read over. Couches and chair sat at random places. He had see innocent people parish in this very room. Seth stopped about 3 feet away from the man, who greeted Seth with a smile and arms open to him.

"My son, Seth, why do you stay afar?" Seth's father asked and laughed. Hearing that laugh alone, would prove he was truly insane. Seth ignored his question.

"Why am I here Sir?" Seth asked. His father didn't seem affected.

"Seth, I have a feeling your uncomfortable and that you don't like being around me." _**No. What gave you that idea?**_ Seth thought sarcastically.

"Of course not, Sir."

"I'm glad to know that now. I wanted to inform you that you cousin, Mars Redfern, is coming for a visit." Mars Redfern came from Spinel's side of the family. He was known to cause Seth misery for play. And if Mars came, things wound get ugly. **Oh… shit.**

"You are excused now, Seth." Seth's father said, making a gesture to tell Seth to leave. Yeah! He could final leave! Seth calmly and quietly strolled out the room. The door shut by itself, when Seth was outside. He rushed to the back door before someone else called him. He had high hopes to go see Maia, but fate made Seren come with a request.

"Seth!" Seren called, before Seth could slid the back down open. Seth groaned and thought, **Aww…dang! So close!** He turned his head to see Seren with a pleading face. Seth sighed.

"What do you want, Seren?"

"We need a act for the Gray Hibiscus." Seren said. Seth sighed again. **WHY?** he thought. He shrugged.

"Ok."

"Well come on then." Seren grabbed Seth's arm and they went to the Gray Hibiscus.

* * *

Aria (in Maia's body) entered Maia's room once again. She quickly shut and locked the door. Aria leaned against the door and let out a sigh in relief.

She was able to avoid everyone so far. But it was 3:00 in the afternoon, and it was only a matter of time, until Halo and Haven were here to expose her. Also, Hailey would be coming for her soon as well.

(**Any luck?**) Maia said in the deep depths of her own head. Aria knew she meant if she found out what her unfinished business was.

(_No._) Aria responded, and heard Maia sigh. Aria felt a presence approaching the window. (_Who's that?_) Maia didn't answer. She wasn't sure either. It was familiar though.

Aria walked toward the window, curtain covered. (**Don't pull back the curtains.**)

(_Why?_) Aria was answered, when the window slid open, and Stanly popped out from behind the curtains. Sunlight filled the room. Aria was in Maia's body, which meant she should burn. But she wasn't sizzling.

(**I guess my **_**soul**_** is cursed. Not my body.**)

"HI MAIA!" Stanly exclaimed with gleam. Aria was so surprised she jumped back a bit. (_Who is that and what do I say?_) Maia told Aria the scripted. Aria tried to swallow her accent. She hesitated at first, but made it through.

"Ello Stanly. What brings you here?" Aria couldn't stop here accent. Stanly jumped in the room and gave Aria/_Maia _a questionable look. Then, he gave her a goofy grin.

"If your trying to sound like Bono, then you need a _Irish _accent. Not British. Anyways, you should come back to the Gray Hibiscus. It's going to be fun." Aria just stared.

(_This guy is nuts._)

(**Nuts or not, we still need to get out of the house. Say yes.**) Aria faked a grin.

"Sure thing." Stanly didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Maia's arm and dragged he to the Gray Hibiscus.

* * *

Stanly went so fast, Beck didn't get a chance to block their way and fell over. **He's faster the Roadrunner and Speedy Gonzales combine,** Aria/_Maia_ thought. She stopped hovering and was flat on the floor(when Stanly stopped running). Aria got up and dusted off her clothing. On the stage, a girl was sitting at the piano and was about to play a song.

She was about 14. She had hazel eyes but had a small yellow ring around the pupil, and she had waist length, brown, dirty blond hair. He wore black skinny jeans, and a red tank top. Her converses were red too. The girl's fingers rapidly pressed the piano keys and sang with the music.

"_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Aria watched in aw. Maia saw too. If Maia had control of her body she would smile.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight"

"Whou's that?" Aria asked without waiting for Maia's instructions. Stanly turned.

"That's Cally Walker. She comes here time to time. She's a shapeshifter. Into a fox. She also learned a few spells." Stanly said, over the crowd going wild. Aria/_Maia_ just stared.

(_I think he likes her._)

(**Just because he knows who she is, doesn't mean he likes her.**) Maia argued. Maia didn't approve of spreading rumors. And she didn't want one coming from her own mouth.

Seren and Seth were in the room in the back of the stage. After Cally finished her song, Seth would go next. Seth was going over the song with Lulu, Kari, and the other band members. Seren pocked her head out from the curtains slightly. No one saw her, but she saw her happy-go-lucky brother, Stanly, bring Maia in the building. Seren knew Seth didn't want Maia to know he loved her yet, but that song would tell everything, and it was too late to pick another song.

**Shit!** Seren thought. She went to the back room and flipped open her cell phone. She dialed Stan's number, put it on speaker phone.

* * *

Stanly's cell was vibrating. Aria/_Maia_ looked in deep thought. The caller ID showed it was Seren. He flipped his phone and held it to his ear.

"Umm… hello?"

"STAN!" Seren yelled. Stanly pulled the phone away from his head and put it back after a pause.

* * *

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Seren yelled. She heard Stanly wince with pain in his ear.

"_What is your problem?"_ Stanly said. Seren ignored his question.

"Why did you bring Maia here?" she asked.

"_We needed an act. Maia did good the last time she was here._"

"I told you I would get Seth! If Maia figures out Seth loves her and it turns out this attraction is one-sided, you will face Seth's wrath. AND MINE!" Seren shut the phone. Stan could really get Seren mad. She turn her head and saw everyone staring at her. Seth was paler than a sheet.

"S-She's here?" Seth asked. Seren nodded. Kari stood up from the crate she was sitting on.

"This is not a big problem. We can fix this." Kari said. Seth looked like another apocalypse was coming. Lulu crossed her arms and looked at Kari with doubt.

"How, Kari? Cally should be done with her song any second now. It's too late to pick another one." Lulu asked. Cally walked in. she had a grin.

"I can help! I'll take Maia to the cinema room. She won't hear the song there!" Cally yelled with excitement for no reason. Seth's face lifted. "Great! Now that we have a plan... who's Maia and how do I find her?"

Aria got an idea.

(_Do YOU like anybody?_) Aria asked. She knew the answer. She just wondered if Maia was in denial. If Maia had her body, her face would match a strawberry.

(**W-Well… maybe.**) Aria was smirking inside.

(_Who? It's the boy you were with the night I died, right? The one who sent the card?_)

(**Ya. Seth.**) Aria didn't know, but hearing his name made her felt like she was being flushed again. A light above warmed her. Aria saw everything was melting. Aria sunk into the floor and passed out.

When she woke up, she was holding a soda and was sitting at the soda bar. They were still in the Gray Hibiscus. The giant projector screen was out and was playing The Nightmare Before Christmas. Oogie Boogie was playing his theme song.

_[OOGIE BOOGIE]_

_Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_

_To me is music in the air_

_'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man_

_Although I don't play fair_

(_Where are we?_) Aria asked. No answer. (_Maia. Maia!_) Aria called concerned.

(**I feel… faded or something.**) Maia said in a groggy manner.

(_Where are we?_) Aria/still in Maia's body/ tried to look casual, inside she was freaking out.

(**I'm not sure. But this does look familiar.**) Just as the song ended…

"Ello! Hee hee." Aria turned. Her eyes widened. (_M-Maia! That's m-m-m-ME!_) A 12 year old girl with short, straight blonde hair and eyes the color of lemon. Her red cheeks showed she was drunk.

(**Aria! This is it! This when I met you! You going to run out and that's probably how you got to the streets and got ran over! **)

"I just transferred here from jolly ol England. Have you seen my duc-kay? Hahaha!" The girl didn't wait for an answer and ran out.

"Hey!" Aria reached for her drunken self, that was heading toward the exit. **I have to stop myself!** Seth grabbed the cloak to stopped Aria/_Maia_ from running out the door too.

"Maia, she's been here for two weeks and does this every two nights. If she dies tonight that would be her fault." Seth said. When Aria heard him, the warm light came back and she grew weary and passed out.

She had awoken back next to Stan. He was rubbing his ears with a humph expression. Cally had just left the stage. Aria(still in Maia's body) shook her head and was livid. (_It was his fault! I could have been alive! But he had stopped you from helping me!_)

(**If he knew, he wouldn't have stopped me. It's not his fa-ahh **) Aria thought crushing, stabbing, hurting. Aria could feel Maia weakening inside.

(_I'M IN CONTROL! I deserved to die, huh! Well I'm taking you & your boyfriend with me!_)

* * *

_A.N.) Well I hope you like it. **Please review! Reviews are most appreciated.**_


	8. Cally: The Forsaken Peace

_A.N.) I really recommend the song 'Whispers in the Dark'._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series or Whispers in the Dark, by Skillet._

* * *

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 8: _Cally: The Forsaken Peace_

~:~Previously~:~

Aria (still in Maia's body) shook her head and was livid. (_It was his fault! I could have been alive! But he had stopped you from helping me!_)

(**If he knew, he wouldn't have stopped me. It's not his fa--ahh**) Aria thought crushing, stabbing, hurting. Aria could feel Maia weakening inside.

(_I'M IN CONTROL! I deserved to die! Well I'm taking you & your boyfriend with me!_)

~:~Back to the Story~:~

Maia winced as a sharp pains came as Aria threw torture thoughts. Aria/still in Maia's body/ grinned. She stood in a neutral stance, but she lusted for revenge. Thoughts of driving a stake through Maia's heart danced her mind. Maia's mind was at rest for now.

_How am I going to kill that Seth kid? What's his species? _she asked herself. Pains in Aria's stomach started to form. Aria knew them well. _H-How?!_ It wasn't bloodlust. But as a broxa, not drinking her gallon of raw goat milk would slowly dissolve her insides.

(_Wake up, you blunder!_) she yelled in her head. Maia's energy was very weak, but it was there though.

(**Shut up, Bitch.**) Aria was surprised that Maia cursed. Aria thought fire and sharp blades cutting though skin. Maia yelped in nuisance.

(_Quiet freak! Tell me why am I gone into lust? This isn't my body._)

(**Thought you told me to quiet.**) Maia thought. _Being a smart-ass, eh? _Aria thought. She pictured Maia being struck by lighting. Maia screamed in pain.

(_Again. Why am I gone into lust? This isn't my body._)

(**But it's your soul, Idiot.**) Aria understood. She needed to leave now. Maia went to rest her spirit again.

"Maia, you ok?" Aria/_Maia_ turned to Stan, who was still standing next to her. She gave him, what seemed like a sweet smiled, but beneath it was pure wickedness.

"Yes, I am. But I'm afraid I have to leave." Stanly looked at her skeptically. Cally popped out from behind Stanly at that moment. Aria found it hard not to hiss, _What you want!_ Stanly did a plain smile.

"Hiya California!" Cally twitch and punched his arm, playfully.

"It's Cally, Dumbass! And that was a stupid joke!" she said. Stanly laughed.

"I know. I was just playing. What are you doing here?"

"Seren told me to tell you she said, "You Assface!", and if you want I could show Seth's friend cinema room." she said winking at Stanly, to hint the plan. _Go away! I'm pissed! _Aria thought. Seth appeared at the stage. Aria/_Maia_ grinned deviously. Aria/_Maia_ pouted at them.

"But I would really like to see Set's performance though." Cally looked at her suspiciously.

"You mean _Seth's_ performance. Right?" she asked. **Something's not right here.** she thought.

"Whatever." Aria responded, acting arrogant. She turned her back to Cally and snorted. Cally was about to ask what was with this girl, but Seth interrupted.

"This is a song I wrote myself for…… someone truly special to me." Seth said. It was obvious he was a bit shy. Aria raised an eyebrow and had a grim smile plastered on her/_Maia's_ face. Seth began the song after song soft background music Aria didn't notice.

_"Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses"_

Lulu began to play load music as her fingers stummed the stings on her guitar.

Seth thought the pain he felt seeing _Maia_ in so much pain. She tasted what Night World vampires yearned for, and saw what they liked about it. She learned true nightmares, by tasting human blood.

Cally was trying to push Maia to the cinema door's direction. But Aria wouldn't move.

_"Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
"

Aria grinned deviously. _He's really in love with her, _she declared. _Bingo! I got a revenge plan._ Cally finally got her to budge and had Maia outside the club in no time.

_"You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark"

Seren pocked her head out from the curtains and saw Maia was no longer there. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. **Thank Goddess for Cally Walker,** she thought, and went back to hiding in the curtains.

* * *

Cally needed to get Aria(or as she thought, Maia) out of earshot ASAP! The nearest way out was the exit, so Cally skipped cinema. She grabbed Aria/_Maia_ by the cloak and ran the staircase that show sunlight. Beck was just about to stop Cally.

"Cal--"

"Get lost, Sasquatch!" Cally hissed. Aria was annoyed by Cally. Cally finally stopped pushing. Aria/_Maia_ turned to her and smiled cheekily.

"I--" Aria didn't finish her sentence, she gasped. The pain in her guts throbbed. "I-I need to go. NOW!" She said with horrific enthusiasm. She turned away again and readied her self to run.

(_I'll play being you a little longer. I'll reject him as you. If he's as hooked as I think he is, then he will wallow in grief until he finally kills himself._) She thought. She thought there was nothing Maia could do to rebel, so she filled her in on the plan. (_And I'll keep your body._)

(**You won't get away with this!**) Maia thought. (**You can't just roll into people's bodies and take their lives away!**)

(_And what are __**you**__ going to do to stop me?_)

Outside their conversation, Cally reached out and grabbed Aria's/_Maia's_ arm. Cally knew something wasn't right.

(**This!**) Maia concentrated her chakra flow directly to Aria's soul that cramped hers. Maia's chi was coursing through her body. With Aria unable to maintain Maia's type of power, it spreaded out visibly.

And Cally felt it. The power and memory passed through Aria/_Maia's _arm, and exited to Cally's hand from physical contact. She saw two souls in one body. One the true owner, the other a bitter bird. And she knew which was in control. The bitter bird. Her eyes hardened.

"You're a spirit, trying to take the body of a defenseless soul!" Cally screamed. Aria grinned mischievously. She didn't even try to hide anymore. _I'll just kill her,_ she figured. She closed her eye with a smug smirk.

"OK. You got me." she said, not effected. "What are you going to do about it?" Her reviled secret didn't seem to bother her. She thought she could take on Cally anytime. Anywhere. Cally may not know Maia, but she knew what she had to do.

Cally. Known as the fox of peace, and one of the fallen. Forgotten. Forsaken. Nemo. But she never lost her morals.

"Return this body!" Cally demanded. Aria gave no signs of obeying, so she added, "Or else I'll have to defeat you." she took a step forward and held a determined expression. Aria threw her head back laughed. It was just plain…… in human.

"Alright. I'll fight you, but now I'm going to go find a ranch. If I succeed, I'll be at full power." Before Cally could grab her, Aria/_Maia_ crouched and her body reformed into a falcon bird. She flew high up and into the distance.

**I won't let you win!** Cally thought. She also crouched and her body bended until she finished complete transformation. When that was over, in Cally's place was a medium-sized-dog, blonde fur, ten-tailed fox. Yes she really had ten tails. With nothing else to do, she sped off in Aria's direction.

* * *

The falcon flew to a flat, hick town not to far from home. Aria knew flat land was great for growing crops and raising cattle and other meat animals. Which meant goats. It was about 6:oo. The sky's colors were starting to shift in beautiful mixtures. _Jackpot!_ she thought as lowered down to ranch. Unfortunately, the farmer had just finish milking the goats and had bucket of raw milk piled in the barn.

She lowered more and more, until she landed neatly on the gutter of home next to the barn. Her wings were flapping, but the farmer showed no interest in her. The house made of worn-out wood, and the paint on the house was faded. The gutter she was sitting on could bust at any time. _Hillbillies._ she thought in disgust.

"BILL! Bill it's time for supper!" a middle aged women called from the patio. The farmer pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away sweat. When they disappeared into a home, Aria flew into the barn and changed back into a human form, still with Maia's image. She skipped over to the pile and picked up a bucket.

(**Eww! Don't put that on my mouth!**) Maia though, of course Aria ignored her. After chugging down a bucket, Aria felt invincible. The pains had vanished. _Now I can show that little--_

"I won't let you win!" Cally had emerged into the shed with an angered face. She marched toward Aria. "Give up," she commanded. Aria smiled and pointed toward Cally.

"Cally, I challenge you!"

* * *

_A.N.) If you want me to continue, tell me in a review! I would like to know what think of this story._

Next Chappie! : _**Calls Out Cally!**_


	9. Calls Out Cally: You promise?

_A.N.) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series _

_**Daybreakers of Tomorrow**_

Chapter 9:_ Calls Out Cally: You promise? _

~:~Previously~:~

"I won't let you win!" Cally had emerged into the shed with an angered face. She marched toward Aria. "Give up," she commanded. Aria smiled and pointed toward Cally.

"Cally, I challenge you!"

~:~Back to the Story~:~

"Cally, I challenge you!"

Cally stopped her march. They stood 2 yards away from each other. A plain string with a light bulb flicked on and off. She had expected this, and it would be difficult. Aria could be the worst fighter in the world, worse than Lady Hailey Descouedres (the vampire that doesn't fight), but goat milk doesn't just recharge broxas. It extents their abilities, gives them incredible strength. But Cally stood her ground.

"Very well then," she said flat. Aria/still in Maia's body!/ smiled. Aria charged toward Cally with an intense blow. Her hand made a fist aiming for Cally's face. Cally looked unimpressed. **Ok. Maybe this will be easy.**

Cally easily dodged the blow by jumping to her left. Aria twirled and bent her knee. She slammed her knee in Cally's stomach. That was unexpected with such a foolish charge for a start. Cally flew back, hitting a few stacks of hay. She felt as if her organs ruptured. With a quick cough of blood, Cally jumped back on her feet.

She crouched down and began to change. Her nose was pulled out. Her ear pointed up. She stood on all fours and shrank. Ten long puff tail extended on her. She had yellow fur.

Cally the fox!

Aria also took the time to shape-shift. Broxa are changelings for just birds. She transformed into a vulture. The feathers were black and wide eye's blue. Maia's body, Maia's looks.

Cally turned and tried to knock Aria down with her tails. Two tried to sandwich the vulture. Aria flew higher, so Cally missed. Aria flew lower.

Cally swiftly turned. She jumped with sharp teeth showing. The fox hit the bird. But barely. Not enough to get the bird down. As Cally landed, she tried to maintain balance and not collapse. Aria stuck down and used her feet with so sharp claws. She clawed Cally's ear and the top off her head. **Damn, she's tougher then I thought!** Cally thought very frustrated. **Such a small target! But I won't lose!**

With maximum speed, Cally jumped on the stacks of hay. At Aria's height of flight. With one large jump Cally was in midair. She started doing summersaults, adding speed. _Spin. Spin. Spin. Thud! _Cally struck Aria with all smashing ten tails. The bird hit the ground.

Cally made her landing, having her tails turned to the bird. _Thud! _

Cally slammed three of her tails on Aria. _Thud! _Again. Aria squawked.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! _Squawk. _Thud! _Aria was being pounded. She changed back to human. Aria used her arms to shield her, but still took quite a beating. She had a bruise on her left cheek. Her hair band broke, so her hair was ruffled. Cloths tattered and ripped. She had scratches, scrapes, and blotches of dirt all over. Maia's going to very upset when she sees what Aria and Cally have done to her body.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M DONE! K.O.! STOP!" Aria screamed. With one last slam, Cally changed back too. She had blood dripping down her head. Blood made a think red line on the right side of her face. Part of her hair was red. Other than that, she wasn't very hurt.

Aria was _pissed off_. Though her gasping, she said, "What kind of fox shape-shifter had _ten fucking tails_?!" Cally smirked.

"My mother's side is what gives it off. Everyone with my mom's family blood had ten something. My Uncle Greg had ten pairs off eyes."

"Eww." Aria said about to puke at the thought.

"Ya, he's never been one of my favorite people."

Cally got mean, and glared down at Aria. "You gonna cough up the good?" Cally said victoriously. Aria laughed mockingly.

"I wouldn't know how." she said. Cally raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Why do you want this body so bad? What do you got against Seth?"

"What do you think it means? I got the body be ACCIDENT! I don't know what I did, but I did. I want this body 1) live again 2) to ruin Seth's life. If I can't keep mine, why should he? He caused my death accident or not." Cally wasn't persuaded that Aria had good intensions for her actions.

"I know someone we can see for that. As for your grudge, everyone makes mistakes. Haven't you?" Aria felt a twinge in her heart. Yes, she had made mistakes. Drinking and blaming her father for all misery in her life. Cally gave Aria her hand.

"Come with me, and I promise it will be ok." Aria hesitated at first, but accepted.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_A.N.) **Please please please please PLEASE! Review**! You can thank **sumbunnyluvsu77**, because I was seriously thinking of deleting this story and The Vampire & The Pauper. Thank you, sumbunnyluvsu77!_


	10. Lulu’s Cry

_A.N.) Incase no one noticed, I did revise and change some stuff. _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series _

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 10:_ Lulu's Cry _

**7:30p.m.**

"Welcome home, wild powers, soulmates, friends, and children." greeted Nilsson. Jez, Morgead, Illiana, Maggie, Delos, Galen, and Keller had finally returned from a really long mission. Morgead was sulking still, because such a troublesome mission had failed. Seven years of their lives spent search for someone.

"Finally home!" Maggie cheered. The whole group walked down the main hallway to the lounge to report to Thierry. Their shoes scrapped against the pale blue carpet. Their children followed behind.

Jez & Morgead's daughter was named Izabel Blackthorn. Morgead was the one who named her, to Jez's dismay. That "Bel" part in Jez's name pissed her off very much, image how much Izabel hates it. Izabel was age 14. She had eyes the color of blue-green, her hair was dark brown. She dressed with jeans ripped at the knees and a leather jacket with a black t-shirt under. Mini biker!

Next was Maggie & Delos's son Demi Redfern (named by Maggie). He was 11 years of age. It was easier to say Demi was the spiting image of Delos. Sometimes Demi's mother would refer to him as Demi-Delos. **Demi- partly, lesser, half.**

Last were Galen & Keller's twins, Halo Drache and Haven Drache, as named by Galen. Halo and Haven were 13 and almost identical. Both had pitch black hair; Halo's was shortand straight, but Haven's was waist-length and wavy. Halo's eyes were gray, Haven's was golden-green. Halo wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Haven was wearing a black, long-sleeved mini dress. She wore regular skinny jeans under.

The parents and children and Illiana entered the lounge where Thierry and Thea was already there waiting. "Welcome back." Thierry said and smiled. Heaven saw her brother's face expression. Halo looked calm, but he also looked triumphant. **He knows something, **Heaven concluded.

"Why don't you kids go to the game room with the other children." Jez said to the four children.

"Yes, wouldn't it be nice to see your cousin, Maia, again, Halo, Haven?" Galen asked them. A maid showed up to guide them. Halo brushed past his parents.

"I think Maia is a bit preoccupied right now Father," he said and left with Haven following. "He he he." he chuckled to himself, but his mother and sister heard.

"Bet I can beat you in a race _Izabel_!" taunted Demi and he ran like the wind. Izabel twitched. "It's _Izzy_ you idiot!" Izzy yelled back and ran after him.

Now that the children were gone, the adults could discuss the issue.

"Did you find him?" Thea asked. Delos shook his head sadly.

"No, we checked all our leads dry. All we know is he's somewhere in the U.S." he said. It got quiet.

"Does Quinn and Rashel know yet? Does anyone besides you two know?" Keller asked.

"No, but I think the forget spell on Rashel is wearing off. She's been having nightmares about him, but she still doesn't know." Thea answered.

* * *

**10:30 p.m.**

"I'm not sure about this." Aria/STILL IN MAIA'S BODY!/ said, as Cally dragged her to the backstage of the Gray Hibiscus.

"Relax. It will all be fine." Cally assured her. In the back, you could hear the performer's song clearly.

_"Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me  
Wake me from this day_

Can somebody help me?  
Somebody help me  
Somebody help me"

The song was done and the two girls Cally and Aria needed came in the room.

"Lulu! Kari! We need your help!" Cally almost screamed.

Lulu winced. "You got one set of lungs on you, Cally. If you're looking for Seth, he just left to find you." she said.

Kari saw their appearance. "You guys get in a fight?"

"Never mind that!" Cally said. After explaining the situation, Lulu shook her head. "… So we need to find out Aria's unfinished business!"

"Isn't it obvious? Cally, Aria need's to confront her father and apologize." Kari confirmed.

"I'm not going to talk to him!" Aria yelled.

Lulu shook her head again. "Let me talk to her."

Lulu walked past Kari and Cally, grabbed Aria's forearm, and dragged her out the Gray Hibiscus. They walked all the way to the park a few blocks away.

The grass was dark green, flowers in bloom, and there was a lake with bridge over it. The little children had gone home, because it was late. Aria and Lulu were left standing on the bridge, alone, only hearing the sound of cricket's talking and only to feel the cooling mist. Aria may have looked rough, but her face showed utter amazement by how the cool blue water sparkled with the moon. Lulu leaned on the wood railing and stared at the moon, as if ignoring all reality.

"I used to live in a city about leaf, but everyone there always called it a village." Lulu said so suddenly. Aria turned to Lulu wanting to hear the point of this information

"My parent's worked as stealth warriors for our village. They took great pride in their work. But they were always on their missions. I wouldn't hear from them months at a time. But one day, a witch came by. He took me and others away, to here. I've been here ever since. Kari was mad at me for awhile, because I didn't care about what my parents where doing, what was happening with them. But why should I? They didn't ever care about me, or my siblings."

"Siblings?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. I'm a triplet. Kari is my sister."

"Do you have a brother?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes."

"Where's he at?" Lulu started crying.

"He was taken. Kenji…"

Aria frowned. "Where? Why?"

"I don't know where! I don't know why! We were only six. These other people came by with the same witch, grabbed him, and drove away with him. I was too weak… I couldn't stop them! I cried for my mother and father even though I knew they would never come!" Lulu was sobbing now. Aria look stricken with shock and grief for Lulu and Kari's loss.

"I still remember Kenji screaming at me, 'Don't worry, Lu! They can't keep me held down forever!' then he disappeared at the end of the street."

"I'm so sorry, Lulu." Aria said.

Lulu whipped away her tears. "Anyways, the point is that you can never take opportunities to be with your loved ones for granted, because they could be smiling at you, watching the rain fall… _then they can be gone." _

* * *

_A.N.) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE __**REVIEW!**_


	11. GoodBye

_A.N.) Hope you like this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series _

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 11:_ "Good-bye my friends."_

_**Midnight 12:00am**_

"There it is." Aria/still in Maia's body/ announced. The team of four girls, Aria, Cally, Lulu, and Kari, stood before a middle-class home. It was average, painted with a peach color, red roof shingles, a wood fence, white window shutters, and a red door to top it all off. An average house, in an average neighborhood. But in this average house was no average family.

Cally held a big grin. But Kari had a look of sudden realization. "Hey Aria, have you checked to see if Maia's O.K.?" she asked. _Whoops!_ Aria thought.

_(Hey Maia! You ok!)_

**(I WANT OUT!!!!!)**

_(Can you hang in there a little longer?)_

**(Whatever it takes to get my body back… I want me body back Aria!)**

"Well?" asked Lulu, annoyed and tired.

"She's alright. Angry, but alright."

"Ok then! Let's do this!" With no more patience, Cally ran for the front door. Kari and Aria ran after her. Lulu, she just walked. Cally jumped with victory for the first to the door and to ring to doorbell. No answer. Kari knocked on the door. Still no answer. **Dadday must not be home**, Aria figured (remember her accent).

Lulu grunted and pushed everyone aside. "You're all blind!"

Nobody noticed that there was clearly a note taped to the door until Lulu pulled it off. She opened it to read aloud.

**(Aw, that better be not from who I think it is……)** Aria heard Maia think. The note read:

_Aria's father went to the hospital near here, about 14 blocks away. It's called the Playson Hospital._

_~Halo Drache_

_P.S.) I have my ways of knowing. And doing._

**(UH! GOD F*CKING DAMN IT! Seven years, and Halo's still one step ahead of me!) **Maia screamed in her mind.

Aria winced. "Why would my father be at the hospital?" she questioned. Lulu smiled, "Well, let's go find out."

*** * ***

_Seth smiled with pure elation. He knew that Maia was his true love from the start. He admired her fighting skill and beauty, but he loved her for her, on the inside. She was all he could every want and more! He just wished he'd get the guts to tell her he loved her, and that he was a werewolf. And he wished he could get a kiss out of her, on the lips. _

_He feared many things that held it back. First off, Seren was right. If Seth's father did find out about Maia, then he would make her end up like Seth's passed on mother, Spinel. __**He'd destroy her. **_

_Seth got a lump in his throat at the thought. He'd do anything in his power to prevent any harm from coming to his precious Maia Quinn. Seth would jump off a cliff if it would make her smile. When she was away, he could never stop thinking about her for more than an hour. He'd take a silver bullet if it would guarantee her happiness and safety for the rest of her life. He LOVED__her. So bad it hurt at times knowing she might not feel exactly the same. _

_It's like they were meant to be, for his sake at least. What was that thing Circle Daybreakers and some Night Worlders believed in? Soulmates? Was it even possible? __**Real? **__Seth had been brought up to not believe in the Soulmate Principle._

_Well anyways, Seth and Maia were at the cliff. Seth leaned again a tree and watched Maia twirl with grace. She was in her gypsy get-up of a blue cloak and black. However, her hair was actually down, instead of put into a bun by that blue ribbon. Without that ribbon, it showed that Maia's hair reached her hips. _

_Seth thought she looked prettier with her hair down. But whether it was up or down or messed up he didn't care! _

_Seth smiled lovingly, longingly at Maia. She stopped twirling to give Seth a strange look. "What's with you?" she asked. Seth's smile turned into a smirk._

"_I'm trying to think of a way to tell you something…………" __**I'm going to do it! **__Seth thought to himself. Maia blinked in confusion, and she was somewhat worried. "What is it? Is something wrong?"_

_Seth tilled his head down, "No. I love you." Well, he said it._

_Maia only smiled at him and he smiled back. Turquoise energy leaked over her feet, lifting her slightly off the ground. She slowly levitated over to Seth. Usually Seth was about a few inches taller than her, but being lifted of the ground made them the same height._

_Seth stiffened. His heart was pounding in his chest. Maia leaned forward. Maybe he should stop her? Well he couldn't move even if he wanted to! Their lips were less than an inch away. Until-- _

"_SETH! WAKE UP, JACK-ASS!" shouted a big boom voice from the sky, but it sounded like Seth's sister Ivy._

_~:~:~:~__**Midnight 12:00am**__~:~:~:~_

Seth immediately sat up shocked. He saw his sisters Ivy and Olivia, and his brothers Ziff and Topaz standing over him. He looked around his surroundings and saw he was in his room, on his bed.

"Wah? O-oh! I remember. I took a nap after looking for……" Seth was talking to himself, but trailed off when he realized his evil siblings Topaz and Olivia were watching.

"For this Maia girl?" Ziff finished for him. **Thanks Ziff, **Seth thought vexed. "You talk in your sleep little brother." Ziff added. (Ziff has black eyes and hair. Age 17.) Olivia's orange eyes had and evil glint. Arms crossed and had a wide smirk.

**If it was all a dream then… awww! Damn it! I was enjoying that! **Seth thought sulking in displeasure and disappointment.

"Is this girl somebody Father should know about, Seth, eh?" Topaz asked smirking.

Seth glared at all of them. "NO! She's nothing Father needs to know about!"

"Come on guys! Stop already. Seth it's time for our midnight hunt. Let's go." Ivy said to all of them and shook her head. The group headed out.

**If I want that dream to ACTUALLY happen, I have to step things up a bit, **Seth concluded as he changed into, what Seth was afraid Maia thought, a worthless, hairy werewolf monster.

*** * ***

_**12:34am**_

Lulu, Cally, Kari, and Aria/still in Maia's body/ were now in front of a 50 floor building. The Playson Hospital had an animal hospital across the street. There was small forest in the back of the hospital building. Pictures of angels playing harps were branded into the concrete under the girls' feet.

Cally went to through a penny in the wishing fountain, which Aria didn't get. Lulu was getting annoyed with Aria and her sister, Kari, who were in a daze. They had been staring at how tall the building was for almost ten minutes. "Well, are we going to stand out here all morning or are we gonna go inside?!" Lulu asked in a grunt to snap the others back to reality. Kari called Cally back and the girls strolled into the hospital.

The lobby was like any other. There were at least 20 rows of uncomfortable chairs. 75% of those chairs were filled by many different people.

Cally leaned on the wall while waiting for the nurse behind the counter to finish talking with a doctor.

The inner fox in Cally had been awakened. Her senses had suddenly been enhanced. She could hear many different conversations that told why those people were here. A mid-age woman was with her mother because she was visiting her cousin, who had recently been in a car accident. Cally felt happy that the patients in that situation came out OK. A woman was there with her sister. They were waiting for her test results on whether she was pregnant or not.

The nurse turned to the group of girls. "Well what can I do for you young ladies?" she asked.

Kari was a little short, wasn't very tall. She practically jumped on counter to be face-to-face with the nurse. "Has there been a visitor by the last name Fathom?" she asked trying to sound professional, but ended sounding like a salesman trying to convince someone why they would want a pet elephant. The nurse looked so tired, she would do anything to get them to go away. The lady scrolled done a piece of paper in her hand.

"A man named Ren Fathom checked in to visit his daughter Aria Fathom." Lulu and Kari looked at each other for a moment.

"Why is Aria Fathom here?" Lulu questioned in a demanding, brute tone. Aria stared with hope in her eyes. **Am I alive?** she asked herself.

The nurse sighed. "The girl was intoxicated, ran in the street, and got hit by some redneck's truck. The poor girl got lucky that she didn't shatter her spine. The doctor was surprised that she got away with only a few cuts and bruises, and a broken leg. Right now, she's in a coma. She's in room 7E on the 5th floor. Now go away."

They took the elevator to the 5th floor. Aria was the first to walk in the room. She froze at the site instantly.

Her father, Ren, was sitting by the bedside of a sleeping girl. He was clinging to her hand and crying. He looked like he desperately needed a shower and a good shave. He had bloodshot eyes; a sign that he had been crying for a while and wasn't sleeping. **He cried for this girl? **Aria thought so mystified.

The girl's hair was short and blonde. Even with the solid purple eye, a cast on her leg, a bruise on her cheek, and cuts on her arms, she still looked like she was just on a nap. Aria had thought this girl was Sleeping Beauty.

It took Aria a few moments to realize that the sleeping girl was her. She gasped. "HOLY SH*T THAT'S ME!!!!!!" she shouted. It got her father's attention. **I thought he hated me… He cried for me? **she thought. To Aria, it was like Cally, Kari, and Lulu had faded away, and was no longer there. Her father eyed her with a strange look.

"Who are you? And why do you and that other girl look like you've been in fight?" he asked. Aria remembered she wasn't in her original body still. Then Cally realized that she and Aria were still looking rough. As much as Aria wanted to say, "Daddy it's me, Aria!" she didn't. Instead, she said, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Ren replied. Aria was oblivious that the girls behind her were smiling.

"I'm sorry I hated you. I was so upset that Mommy died; and so angry that we moved…… I couldn't think straight anymore. I felt like I could escape when I was drunk. I was _stupid_. So, so _stupid_! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!!!" she shouted crying. Her father didn't look confused with her anymore.

He must have forgave her, because that when Aria felt light. She felt so cool, it was like she was floating in cool water on a hot day. The world blurred away. She down looked at her hands, but she didn't see white skin or the sleeves of Maia's jacket; just hands, her _own, original_ hands. There wasn't black hair touching her back and shoulders anymore. In its place, her blonde hair hung above her shoulders. **I'm me!** she thought.

Aria was standing in the mid of a purplish, bluish abyss. The ground below her like glass, but under was purplish, bluish gas, swirling like a hurricane. Nothing but an endless road of nothing. **Where am I? **The floor under Aria faded into black. She screamed. She was falling… falling……

"Daddy! Cally! Lulu! Mommy!!!" she yelled, hoping that someone would catch her. That didn't work out so well.

_Wake up, Aria…… please? _she heard her father call.

_Hey Aria, wake up! I need you to be awake so I can rub it in you face about beating you! _That was Cally.

_Come on! Wake up. I need to kick your ass for stealing my body and trying to destroy me life and using my body for a fight, and losing!_ That was Maia.

_Come back or I'll… I'll… I don't know. But wake up! _Kari.

_WAKE UP YOU SORRY, PATHETIC PIECE OF BRITISH TRASH!!! _**What? Was that, Lulu? I'll kill her!** she thought raged and offended. She closed her eyes and screamed. And that's when a world came back.

She opened her eyes and saw a bright light. She felt herself landing on a metal framed hospital bed. Her eyes were dilated, so after squinting for a few seconds, then she could see where she was. She was at the hospital. A room filled with white everything. She heard her own heartbeat in _beeps _from the machine at her bedside.

Her father sat on the opposite side of the machine, clenched her hand so hard her fingers went numb. "I forgive you." he said.

Kari squealed, grinned, and jumped up and down, clapping. "Ya! You're alive!" she yelled.

Maia was awake, and had control of her body again. She slumped in a chair near the door. She looked drowsy, but still smiled. Aria still needed to apologize to Maia about stealing her body and trying to kill her.

"I'm sorry about--"

"Don't ever try it again." Maia said flat. she was obviously pissed off.

"Promise."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you." Aria said. She turned away from Maia to Cally. "Thank you, too, Cally." Aria said. Cally grinned and gave two thumbs up and nodded. Maia turned to Cally too.

"Who are you now?" Maia asked. Cally giggled.

"I'm the one who kicked Aria's ass!" she exclaimed with pride. And that made Maia laugh, and made Aria start sulking. "Don't rub it in…" Aria said.

"I said I was going to, didn't I?" Cally said back between laughs. Last, Aria turned to Lulu with a neutral face. Lulu had her arms crossed and leaned against the wall. After a moment of silence between them, Lulu stared laughing hard. "It was all to wake you up. I didn't mean any of that." she said.

"Aria?" Ren started. Aria turned to her father as he continued talking. "I was going to tell you after that mission I was on, but you got ran over and you've been comatose since. Circle Daybreak stationed me back in London"

Aria got a glint of hope in her eyes. "Does that mean…?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yup. We're moving back to England."

"When?!" she asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow night. The doctor said you could check out when you wanted as soon as you woke up."

And that's when the nurse came in. "I hate to break up this reunion, but visiting hours are over, and only relatives can stay overnight."

"That's alright. We'll go now." Kari said as she and Lulu walked out.

"Come say good-bye at the airport tomorrow night!" Aria yelled after them when Cally and Maia left. "OK!" Kari yelled back.

*** * ***

**01:45 a.m.**

Maia's shoulders slumped and she sighed. She was extremely tired. She passed by the second living room on the way to her bedroom. Unfortunately her mother was there. And when Rashel saw Maia's physical appearance……

"Maia, what happened to you?!!!" Rashel asked. Maia tilted her head to the side. A gesture of confusion.

"What the…? What are you…?" she trailed off on her questions. She rubbed her head, and when she felt how messed up her hair was, realization dawned on her. "Oh yeah! The fight!" she blurted out. That was the wrong thing to say.

"Maia what have your father and I told you about fighting outside of practice?!" Rashel scolded and put her hands on her hips. Maia sighed and slumped again.

"To not to. I would be a spotted target for Lancers and Night Worlders." she said dully.

"Exactly. Now go to your room, clean yourself up, and go to bed. It's late." Maia twitched, but obeyed. She wasn't mad at her mother's lecture. She was mad at Aria for making it obvious that her body was put through a fight, thus got her in trouble.

As Maia left the room, Keller entered. "Hey." Rashel greeted. Keller waved her hand to greet her back.

"How was your first night back home?" Rashel asked and smiled. Keller sighed.

"Exhausting. Galen and I got lost trying to find our room. Then Halo disappeared for awhile then he turned up out of nowhere. Also, Heaven went crazy and tore up her bedroom curtains out of temptation. Finally, Halo and Heaven almost shredded each other's faces off in a play fight. But that's what goes on with twins. Especially shapeshifter twins, that like being in there half forms."

"That does sound frustrating. It kinda makes me glad Maia can't shapeshift yet." Rashel said. Without thinking, Keller said, "Maybe the twin thing is in our genes." Rashel tilted her head to the side like Maia did and stared in puzzlement.

"I just think that, because you and I are twins. I have twins and you--" Keller cut herself off when she realized she almost let something slip.

"I, what?" Rashel questioned and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Keller needed to change the subject quick before Rashel started to ask questioned. There was one thing that always distracted Rashel, because winning this debate was very important.

"I'm the older sister between us!" Keller exclaimed. Rashel immediately forgot everything. Success.

"Please! I'm the older!" Rashel yelled back.

"You're my little sister, The Kitten!"

*** * ***

**(Daybreak Mansion) 02:00 a.m.**

Maia shut and locked her door. When she actually got a good look of her room, her eyes were locked on her bed. Scarlet flowers and a red envelope sat gently on her dark blue sheets. She smiled and giggled, knowing who left the flowers there. She skipped happily over to the bed and picked up the flowers first.

A bouquet of red roses. (I think we all know what a red rose means.)

A red blush stained Maia's checks. **How sweet,** she thought. She was so flattered she gave the bouquet a hug. She sat on her bed, placed the roses next to her, and picked up the red envelope. It was addressed, "To a Special Someone." She took out the card inside and was hit with a splash of a pleasant fragrance. **Did he put cologne on this or something? **The card read:

_Sweet dreams, Beautiful. Call me!_

_-Seth Coal_

**Oh trust me, Seth, I will. I will call you.**

She reread the card again and realized something. **He call me beautiful… **she thought flattered. Seth was good at sweet-talk.

Maia filled a decorative vase with water, and placed it on the nightstand next her bed. The vase was glass. It was white, but had blue waves on the bottom. Now for the final touch, Maia placed the bouquet roses in the vase.

After a quick shower, brushing her teeth, and changing into her black "Little House on the Prairie" style nightgown, she was finally ready to go to sleep.

*** * ***

**The next night- 07:00 p.m.**

The airport was really loud. Business men chatting on the phone, women having tearful good-byes. Aria Fathom and her father stood in front of the escalator that would lead them to their flight. Except, Aria was in crutches for two weeks because of her broken leg.

"I'll call when we get off the flight, kay?" Aria said. Lulu, Kari, Maia, and Cally had come to say farewell to Aria. Maia wouldn't have come if the sun hadn't already set. Lulu and Cally nodded.

"Even though you tried to kill me, I'm going to miss you." Maia said. Aria's eyes had tears growing, but she didn't cry.

"_Now boarding 7:00 p.m. flight to London." _announced some lady through the intercom.

"Well, that's our flight, Aria." Ren Fathom told his daughter. Aria nodded and turned to her friends.

"Well I'll see you guys around." Aria said. Kari busted out crying and gave Aria one last hug. "Bye." she said after Kari pulled away. She was about to go, but turned Maia.

"Oh yeah! I want to be a bride's maid at yours and Seth's wedding, Maia." Aria said and, with the help of her father, was going up the moving stairs. Cally laughed at Maia's face, priceless. Maia's jaw dropped and she was blushing madly.

When Aria was at the top of the stairs, she turned back and said, _"Good-bye my friends. I'll always treasure the lessons you taught me."_ At last, she then boarded the plane.

After giving one last wave good-bye, the group of four left the airport.

"Are you gonna call Seth, Maia?" Kari asked smirking. Instead of blushing in embarrassment, Maia looked at Kari smirking aswell.

"Yes I am."

* * *

_A.N.) There! The adventure of Aria has ended. But the story is __**far**__ from over. __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Noah's Prophecy

_A.N.) Hope you like this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series  
__Dedicated to Sumbunnyluvsu77 _

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 12:_ Noah's Prophecy_

_**The next day, 05:00pm**_

Aria had departed a day ago.

Maia had already used Hailey's cell phone to set up a second date with Seth, yesterday, after Aria had departed. She walked down the Daybreaker Mansion's 5th floor hallway to the gaming room. Her goal was just to find something to occupy her. It was like waiting for Christmas; she couldn't wait!

The blue-eyed girl couldn't help but blush and grin. She felt so warm at the thought of the admiration notes and flowers Seth had left her. He was so sweet and tender, the sooner she got to see him again, the better. The couple agreed to meet at Maia's cliff again in two hours, when the night is young.

_Go back… _

Maia flinched. Where did that sad, troubled voice come from? Maia looked in the room next to her. The room had belonged to Noah Harman. The boy was on the floor, with nothing but a small candle to light the room. He was on his knees, a pencil in his hand, doing soft strokes in his sketchbook. His eyes were so glued to the paper; he didn't even notice Maia walking in.

Noah closed his violet eyes, ran his hand through his short, thick, black hair, and continued to draw. _A troubled soul at peace, _Maia heard. Noah was projecting his thoughts. He was as mysterious as Halo was, but softer, sweeter, and a hell of a lot nicer. Maybe it was a guy-witch thing.

_Maybe it's because Noah is a witch._ When he was a child, he started to have seizures regularly. He claims to have visions. He is always shaking, scared to death. At age 6 he discovered that channeling his visions through drawing eased his seizures _a little bit_. Thea Harman passed it off and was convinced that it was just a minor side-effect to being a witch from a powerful family. The Mother of the Witches inspected him, and diagnosed that a massive, magical gift dwelled in Noah. A gift far too big for a child to bear.

And what left everyone, especially his parents, stricken with fear, was what he said after he blew up his first room. He had lost control a basic spell. His mother cried for hours when he said, "Goddess forsakes me. My soul is not pure. The pain inside… the pain inside… I-I want salvation from these horrible images that haunt my dreams; that taunt me whenever I close my eyes. I want to parish." He said that when he was 8 years old.

Currently, Noah scraped his pencil across a black poster paper. _Demons come for you,_ was his last thought. What did he mean? _Coming… The eyes were born from Wrath's fire… The soul was born from Heaven's Higher… The circle was born from Greed's desire… The Power that demons admire is released. The solemn hour… No hope… No hope…_

Noah was reciting pieces of a prophecy. Maia could feel the fear that shook Noah's very soul.

This was the first time she'd been in Noah's room since she was little. Maia looked at Noah, then the wall. She gasped. What was seen was very troublesome. It was slowly clawing its bloodcurdling way into her heart.

Drawing of death, loneliness, and other unknown points were nailed all over the wall. One was a picture of a black figure dieing in a blazing inferno. Another was of black figure standing in a mixed colored space. The closest one to the floor was just a picture of a transmutation circle.

Maia slowly backed away and walked out of the room. She whispered bye, and ran down the hall, timid.

Noah sat and tears slowly started to run down his cheeks. He got those looks a lot. He understood, but it still hurt. In a rush, visions of fire, a black sky with no moon…

Noah clawed the floor. He took rapid, deep breaths. Shaking like a leaf. As Noah collapsed and hit the floor, the candle died out as well.

* * *

Maia walked in the gaming room. Hailey was standing behind the couch

"…and then I have to sign up for drama… Leo will ruin the stage…" Maia overheard Hailey say to someone. I wouldn't, she thought and entered. Hailey was talking to Demi, but Demi was reading a book, acting like no one else was there. However, deep inside, Maia could see that Hailey had been rambling for quite a while, and Demi was losing his patients.

"…and now I'm just stuck. What do you think, Demi?" Hailey finally finished talking. Demi put his book down and looked at Hailey with an I'm-calm-but-also-irritated look.

"I think you only came to me because no one else wanted to hear this. I think you don't really care on what I think, and you just need to hear yourself speak. I THINK YOU'RE A SELFISH BRAT_ AND I THINK YOU CAN GO TO HELL!_" Hailey and Maia were left speechless. Demi grunted and walked out.

"Uhhh… oh well. Hey, so when's your date?" Hailey asked and turned to her friend. Maia looked back.

"Two hours," she responded, her voice was still a bit shaken from the memory of Noah's trouble.

Hailey completely ignored that and squealed. "Great! Come friend!" she said. Grabbing onto Maia's wrist they ran all the way back the Maia's room.

0000000000000000000000000

"Did he say where you guys would go?" Hailey asked. Hailey was looking through ever piece of cloth in Maia's wardrobe. Maia shook her head. "Ok then…" The orange-eyed girl tossed a knee length, black dress with gothic pointed sleeves. "Do you have anything that _isn't_ black, blue, or white?"

"Probably not. And since when are you in charge of what I wear?"

Hailey put her hands on her hips. "I won't let you go two dates in a row wearing a blue cloak! You're not a gypsy!"

Maia smirked. "And you're not my mother. And wearing a cloak is my thing!"

"Then you better have a black cloak to match."

* * *

_**06:45pm**_

Quinn and the other guys (except Galen) were playing poker in the living room.

"Full house!"

"DAMN!" Morgead lost to James again. Quinn raised an eyebrow when he heard footsteps running down the stair. Hailey and Maia (having a black cloak covering her body and the dress underneath) tried to walk behind them, but Quinn and Thierry stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going, Maia?" Quinn asked without turning around. The two girls froze immediately, but kept straight faces.

"We're going to the mall, there's a sale at their shoe store!" Hailey answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Hailey can go. Just be back before your curfew," Thierry said. Hailey nodded.

Quinn knew his daughter wouldn't be too interested in shoes, but he shrugged off his suspicion. "You can go too Maia." As soon as the girls heard that and ran out.

"Are you sure that's what they're really doing?" Ash said, out of the blue.

Quinn glared at him. "Of course _I'm_ sure. What else what would they be doing?"

"One of them could have a date," Delos said. "Or both."

David started dealing the card decks. "I trust my daughter, guys," Thierry responded.

"Well maybe Hailey, yes, but Maia has every reason not to tell when she has a date," said Eric. "I remember the first thing Quinn ever said to Maia. I was there with Thea."

000000000000000000000

_**Flashback, 2 minutes after Maia's birth**_

Thea passed Maia to Quinn. She was rapped in a pink blanket and had stopped crying. Rashel was sleeping in her hospital bed from exhaustion. Quinn looked at the baby girl, took a deep breath, and-

"OK let's get one thing straight. This way you can't say I never told you one day. If you _ever_ get a boyfriend, _if you think you found your soulmate,_ I will not hesitate to hunt him down and kill him."

000000000000000000000

"Poppy's brother was just like that," James commented. David passed each guy five cards.

"Maybe I should go check on her at the mall later… yeah I'll do that," Quinn decided.

"I'll go too," said Thierry.

"Call," Morgead challenged. "Lets change the subject."

* * *

Hailey and Maia walked down a sidewalk. "So where are you going?" Maia asked. Hailey smiled.

"Well, I could follow you and Seth…"

"No."

"But I'll probably just go to the mall. I wasn't lying about the sale on shoes!" Hailey exclaimed. Maia laughed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go meet Seth. You have fun," she said. And the girls parted ways.

* * *

_A.N.) The next chapter will be __**Their Date**__ . I felt that I needed to update something. Please review!_


	13. Their Kiss

_A.N.) After this chapter, we're going to look at another character, but after that I'm planning to go back to Maia and some other characters. Also, the boarder are the bolded times._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. Also "Once Upon a December" belongs to 20th Century Fox. _

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 13:_ Their Kiss_

_**6:56 p.m.**_

Maia skipped through the forest. She never thought she would ever feel this way. So… so… excited! She was on her way to her second date with Seth! She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't feel like doing a live performance again. Even though last date Seth was romantic. He walked her home, had sent her flowers (one on a deliver cat), and was actually supportive of her gifts. She just wondered how somebody she didn't even know that long could know so well from the beginning. It was a bit suspicious.

She made it to the cliff within a few minutes. Seth hadn't made to there yet. She sat at the edge and swung her feet freely. She was so anxious, she sung to relive the nervousness she started to recognize.

"_Dancing bears  
__Painted wings  
__Things I almost remember,  
__And a song someone sings  
__Once upon a December"_

Suddenly, something covered her eyes and a tingling feel swept over her.

"Guess who!" said a familiar voice. Seth had arrived and playfully covered Maia's eyes with his hands. She was so surprised she gasped and tree behind her erupted from the inside out; turquoise flare out and soon faded into thin air. When the tree collapsed, Seth turned and stared at it.

"I guess you're not a surprise person," he said and took his hands away.

Maia stood up and brushed herself off. "You just startled me is all…" When she had gotten a good look at Seth, she noticed his eyes were bright red.

"Sorry. You ready to go?" he asked. Maia nodded and they walked away.

The couple soon made it out of the forest; they walk side by side along the street. Seth decided that he should ask something, 'cause without knowing it seemed awkward. "Hey Maia, you were at the Gray Hibiscus a few days ago right?"

Maia gave it some thought. A few days ago… "I was there, but I scarcely remembered what happed," she answered. She had no recollection on what happened. At the time, her body was being used by someone else.

He sighed in relief. "Ok. So…"

"Hmmm?" Maia asked, hoping he had something to say like whether or not he really likes her. The truth was Seth didn't know what to say at all. He needed to think of an escape quick. He looked the girl over and smiled. "You look nice." He meant that.

"Oh… thanks." That wasn't exactly what she looking for, but it was good enough to make her blush. The boy felt his heart swell with love.

_She looks so cute…_

Seth grabbed her hand as they continued to walk. In a few more minutes of walking and silence, they made it to the same park Lulu took Aria to. To describe its features this time, the grass was dark green and the flowers were starting to die down, do to the season. A wooden bridge stood over the blue lake. With this time of night, only a few people came passing by. The moonlight shimmered with water.

The boy and girl walked alongside the lake and settled under a tree. The leaves were mixed colors of yellow, orange, and brown, but they looked darker. Maia bit her lip and looked over her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Seth asked looking at her concerned. Maia turned back to Seth and smiled.

"It's nothing, just I'm worried my father will figure out I'm here. It's been his mission to keep me away from boys my whole life," she explained. Seth let out a laugh.

"Well, when I first met your dad I could tell two things about him."

"What's that?"

"One, that he was someone to be scared of. Two, that he hated my guts on the spot," he said. Maia started chuckle slightly.

"He's always like that. This one time, he…"

_**7:15 p.m.**_

May-Lee Redfern knocked on her parents' bedroom door. No answer. "Hey Mom, have you seen my mp3 player?" she asked from outside the room. Still no answer. The little girl shrugged, twisted the knob, and walked into the room. "Hello?"

No one was in the room, or on the balcony. The right thing to do at this time was leave, but this was an eight year old girl. Curiosity took over. May-Lee shut the door and looked around. There was some letters, already opened on the brown dresser. Other than that, it looked like a normal room. May-Lee was about to leave until something caught her eye. Outside, on the balcony, was Mary-Lynnette's telescope. May-Lee always wanted to play with it, but her mother kept telling her it wasn't a toy.

In a split second, the little girl with eyes that shift colors was standing outside, trying to figure out how to use the telescope and why her mother loved it so much. _Hmm… It doesn't look like you can play with it. Hey, I remember Mommy always puts her eye here!_

May-Lee looked into the eyepiece and saw how dazzling the outside world looked. So many colors with shifting with stars. She could see bright spirals. _How pretty!_ she thought. She saw the moon and other planets with swirl colors; one had so many rings! (Saturn) There was only one thing to ruin the cunning discovery, the pictures she saw weren't that clear. The pollution from the city clouded the sight from the telescope to some extent. _This is amazing! I just wish I could look farther, or look clearer…_

She went back into the room, but she wasn't finished in her snooping odyssey. She then looked at the open letters on the dresser. They were letter written and sent back-and-forth between Ash and Mary-Lynnette. _These letters are dated from, like, years ago! _May-Lee thought. _Daddy and Mommy must been in different places for a while. _

May-Lee looked at one of Mare's letters. It seems she was writing from some town called Briar Creek in Oregon. Mare put up the idea that this town was a small, boring town. And small towns don't have that much pollution!

She had an idea! Happy about this idea, she immediately ran out of the room. Back in her room, she was planning bus routes, so everything would be right.

_**7:27 p.m.**_

"Let's go check on the girls," Thierry told Quinn. The poker game finished about two minutes ago. The others left to either to their rooms or walk around the mansion. Only Quinn and Thierry were left in the room.

"Yeah, let's go."

_**7:36 p.m.**_

Thea Harman headed toward her son, Noah's, room. She felt worried about him. He didn't show up for dinner, in fact she hadn't seen him since lunch. She started to walk faster when the image of her son have a seizure popped in her head. She'd always regret not doing better to help him when he was child just barely starting with it.

When she came to the door, it was already open slightly. She pushed the door open and was dark; just black. She would've assumed no one was there, until she started to hear hard breathing. On impulse, she flicked on the light switch and screamed.

Noah was on the floor breathing deeply and clenching his fist so hard his palms were bleeding. His arms turned into stiff boards. He couldn't move. He felt so guilty his mother had seen him like that.

"Oh god, Noah!" she ran to her son's side and lifted him by his arms. Thea dragged him out the room and down the hallway, trying to get to the infirmary.

"Is… is it finally over mother?" the twelve year old asked without even thinking.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be ok, ok?" Thea yelled, holding back tears. This was her son. He was in pain, and she didn't know how to help him. Noah merely nodded and tried get feeling back in her legs, so Thea didn't have to drag him all the way to the medical center.

_**7:45 p.m.**_

"Could you do me a favor, Maia?" Seth had asked he stared at the water and so did Maia. The lake could be seen in her eyes.

"What?" she asked back. He smiled.

"That song you were singing, on the cliff, could you finish it for me?" This request made the young girl blush. "Please?" the boy asked, trying to be a gentleman about it. Maia nodded and pulled her hood over her head, only for Seth to pull it back down. "I wanna see your face for this," he said and smiled lovingly at her. She nodded again and took a deep breath.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
__horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory…"_

She started to hum the tune, the peace she was feeling showed in her face. Seth watch with an intent sparked in his eyes.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heartUsed to know,  
__Things I yearn to remember_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December…"_

And that's when world became clouded. Maia felt a pressure on lips; a kiss. Seth was kissing her. And once that fact sunk in, she closed her eyes and started kissing back. Lightning bolt down both there spines. The two were engulfed in clouds of pink and orange. Seth was being gentle at first, but began to show how much he was longing for this to happen. Sweet and warm. Two strong arms clung to her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever, but was really only a few moments. _My first kiss…_ Maia thought. It felt like Seth's mind was about to show itself, but then she heard something cracked behind her.

They were split apart when a blast of Maia's blue aura had burst out from under them. They both slide backwards. Once Seth steadied himself, Maia could see his expression. He looked like he had just had cold water thrown on him.

She stood up. "Sorry," she said. They patted off the dirt on their clothes.

"It wasn't your fault," he said, grinning ear-to-ear. _The best night of my life,_ he thought. He walked over to her, and grabbed both her hands in his. "You need to meditate every day in order to stop the outbursts, I'm not sure it will stop it when you're surprised." He squeezed her hand as a gesture to show he cared, just before taking them away. "Just focus your energy on your hands."

Maia did as she was told. She glared at her hands, imagining the turquoise aura, the heated feeling, were in her hands. _Focus… Concentrate…_

The chakra started to seep over her hands like gloves. It was flowing like a simple flame; it dance and faded. _She still needs help containing,_ he thought. "Ok, now just wave your hands around," he said. Again, she did as she was told. Which ever way she moved her hands a light blue track was left behind. "That's how you use your aura to block."

The girl was starting to have fun with this. She wanted some practice. "Seth, will you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Spar with me, so I can have some practice with this."

Like a confused child, Seth tiled his head. "Ah- uh… You sure that's a good idea?" He didn't want to hurt her.

"Of course, just for a little bit. Please? For me?" Maia said, with blue aura still covering her hands. She flashed him a kind smile. Seth smiled back, he couldn't say no.

"Alright, but if you get even the _slightest_ idea that we should stop, you have to promise you'll tell me."

Maia nodded and got into her battle stance. As Seth launch a punch (but not at it's full potential), she waved her hands to block with aura.

_**7:45 p.m.**_

At the mall, Hailey was sitting at the water fountain, located at the center of the mall. She hummed happily as she put on her brand new tennis shoes. She turned to her right, to put her old shoe in her shopping bag.

"Hailey?" someone called. Hailey knew who it was, and that made her scared stiff. She looked up and, she was right, it was her father, Thierry.

"Umm… Hi Daddy," she greeted, obviously frightened. When Quinn appeared next to Thierry, she stood up and waved hi. She laughed sheepishly. "What are doing here?"

"Just checking on you," Thierry explained.

"Where's Maia?" Quinn asked in an irritated, angered, and demanding voice. Hailey took a step back and twiddled with her fingers.

"Uh, she's not here right now."

"_Why not?"_ Quinn asked very displeased.

"She… went… to the… park?" she said, but it sounded like she was guessing, because she was.

"Take the car to go get her. Hailey and I will have Nilsson pick us up," Thierry said.

"Thanks." Then Quinn left. The young girl gulped when her father turned to her. It was time to discuss punishment.

"Can I keep my shoes?"

_**7:52 p.m.**_

Quinn parked the car and look over the park to see where his daughter was at. By the lake, he could see Maia. A boy, who looked strangely familiar, was attacking her. Worst of all (in Quinn's mind) his thirteen year old daughter was dressed like she had a date!

But back to the main thing, someone was attacking Maia. She was holding her ground well, but for how long? With how fast he was, he walked up to the boy, grabbed his collar, and through him so far he landed in the middle of lake. When Seth landed in the water with a splash, Maia realized who was there with them, and how much trouble they were in. "Ah…" Maia said with her mouth open. Panicked, she turned to her father and tripped over her own words. "Fa- Father, I- I can explain!"

Quinn turned to her. "Maia, you know you're not allowed to fight out of training. But I guess you were just defending yourself."

He thought they were really fighting? _Sorry Seth, _she thought.

"But you're still grounded for two big reasons," Quinn said, as he grabbed her wrist and practically tossed her into the passenger seat.

"What are those reasons?" she asked, putting on her seatbelt. Quinn started the car and began to drive.

"One, for lying to me. Two, for dressing like you have a date!" Maia rolled down the window and tried not to give away what she was really doing. "For reasons I think you already know, the day I find out either you lose your first kiss, or worse, your virginity, will be the day not only the boy dies, but you too.'' Maia looked out the window wide eyed. Now she was afraid.

_**11:18 p.m.**_

May-Lee eventually found her mp3 player. She packed an extra change of clothes, her mp3 player charger, a few snacks, a bus schedule, a Geronimo Stilton book, her mother's map of the constellations, and her mother's old beginner's guide to astronomy, all in her school backpack.

She really wanted to see the outside clearer. She'd only be gone a few days. Also, she'd leave a note. Ash never minded when Mary-Lynnette left, as long as she left a note.

Her Note:

_Dear Mommy and Daddy, _

_There's something I really want to do, so I'm going to go do that then. Be back in a little bit! Love ya guys!_

_Sincerely,_

_May-Lee Redfern _

May-Lee was dressed in white t-shirt and black overalls. She didn't need her mother's help to put her ash blonde hair up in pigtails. And her hair was barley above her shoulders when it was down, so these were short pigtails.

She looked at her digital clock and squeaked; had to leave fast or she'd miss her first bus. In a flash, May-Lee put her all the change in her piggy bank in her overall pocket, strapped on a pair of binoculars, and put her mp3 player on her favorite song. She opened the window and slowly climbed down to the bottom ground. _I can do this! I've seen Maia sneak past security all the time._

And then she began her journey to get out of the mansion grounds, make the right buses, and soon enough, be in Briar Creek.

* * *

_A.N.) I hope nobody minds, but the next chapter or two will be focused on May-Lee and a little Maia and Noah. Please review!_


	14. Love Shine

A.N.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series or the song Love Shine.

**Late Happy Birthday Sumbunnyluvsu77!**

Daybreakers of Tomorrow

_Chapter 14: Love Shine_

_**7:00 a.m.**_

Mary-Lynnette Redfern stormed into her bedroom. She tightened her jaw and clenched a tiny piece of pink notebook paper in her hand. She was scared, not for her safety, but her daughter's safety. Her husband stayed sleeping, and turning over without opening his eyes at least. A glint of determination flashed in Mare's expression. In a swift glide, like a snake in tall grass, she was at Ash's bedside, and gently shook his shoulder. She would've smacked him awake, but she wanted to be the calm adult in the situation.

"Ash. Ash, wake up," she said in a hurry. All Ash did was murmur, "Come back to bed." Then went back to sleep.

"ASH WAKE UP!" Mary-Lynnette yelled and punched Ash's shoulder to wake him. All calmness out the window. Ash yelped and jump out of bed startled. He and Mare stood in their bedroom, still in their pajamas, now wide awake.

He expected to see his wife angry, because of her tone. But she looked rushed, worried, pressured, and afraid. The day had just started and already Ash could tell something was very, very wrong. He stopped looking startled, and switch to a look of concern.

"Mare, what's wro-"

"She's gone!" she shouted, cutting him off. And leaving him stunned. He shook he head and went to an angry face.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? What happened damn it!" he shouted back. Then Mare looked angry.

"Don't curse at me Ash Redfern! I went to wake May-Lee up for school-"

"_And?"_

"_AND_ she wasn't in her room!" she finished. Ash suddenly looked calm.

"She's probably somewhere else in the mansion, then. Mare."

"No," Mare said as-a-matter-of-fact. Ash then looked surprised at her comment.

"Excuse me?"

"She left a note!" She lifted her still clenching fist to show the paper. He took it, and read it. With each word written with curved Y's, i's dotted with hearts, and a smiling face next to the signed name, Ash hands tightened on the paper. No doubt this was by May-Lee Angry raised, because he was mad at himself for not being there to take care of his little girl. _Where did she go? WHERE DID SHE GO? _he thought out of frustration.

"She couldn't gotten far," Ash said and went to the report it to Thierry.

"Ash! You need to change out of your Pjs at least!" Mare said, grabbing her clothes to change. Ash stopped and gave her a look.

"I am reporting a runaway 8 year old! I'm not going to a catholic church!"

"Wipe that look off your face, and change. Now," Mare demanded with a voice of authority. Ash complied, and was out the door in 2 minutes.

_My little May-Lee,_ Ash thought. _She might in bloodlust. Cold? Scared?_

000000000000000000000

_**7:00 a.m.**_

"_Sun will shine  
__You look so happy under blue skies  
__It's such a lovely day  
__You're with me and I just melt away  
__Love will call  
__And we can stay up 'til the night falls  
__Floating in ecstasy  
__I'll keep on dreaming you can set me free!" _

May-Lee sang her favorite song with huge smile on her face. She used this song to describe her feels with a crush at school, but she would never tell her friends that! Dancing with hip hop moves, she moved closer to the town of Briar Creek.

"_If you could give me just a little sign  
__I'll tell you how I feel inside  
__I need some courage and the strength, then I will try_

_I want to tell you how good it could be (hey!)  
__To live every day with you here by my side  
__I want to treasure each moment with me  
__I know the love will shine _

_Let's GO!  
__La La Lalala La  
__La La Lalala La  
__La la lalala la  
__La la la  
__I love you love you  
__Love you love sunshine!_"

000000000000000000000

_**7:45 a.m.**_

In her form as a fox, Cally from roof top to roof top. _Legends, _she thought in denial. _Only legends. _She repeated this thought over and again. Hopping down into the streets and racing forward, she made it to a low populated suburb. As she started to ache with exhaustion from going through this workout twice a day, a one story house came into her view. It looked like a simple home, except the backyard. The backyard was overflowing with planted Northern Catalpa trees, Sugarberry trees, and several types of ash trees. To try maintaining so many plants in a modern, wooden fence was futile.

Cally picked up speed, leaped over the fence, flew through the barrier of green, and landed on the brick walkway. Her mother built the walkway to lead to the backdoor. _Follow the red brick road, _Cally thought.

Switching back to human form, Cally slowly walked to the door. Bird feeders hung on tree branches, same with bird houses, and several bird baths were spread out the grounds. The millions of chirps from the birds who took refuge here gave Cally migraines.

She entered her home. "Mom! Mom I need to talk to you!" she called out. The house was dark and quiet. Her mother was very wise and calm. It built such tension between her Cally. The two were so different it was like suffocation.

"You always seem to be so happy-go-lucky with your friends. Why are you so serious with family?" a wiser voice called back. Cally's eyebrow's furrow and she crossed her arms.

"I have every right to be serious right now. I want to know what's going on."

A mid aged woman emerged from the shadows. Dressed like any other person, the only thing that stated her true being was a dove that stood on her fingers. "What is making my daughter so cold today?"

Cally still had a serious face. She took a deep breath before explaining. "Last night. I couldn't shapeshift. I had to walk all way home. Why is that?"

"Why didn't you ask me this before leaving for school this morning, and then running all the way back, _Cally_?" Cally's mother asked, saying Cally's name with a more taunting tone.

Cally growled in annoyance. "I forgot!"

The mother performed a gesture telling Cally to follow her to the dining room. "It is sign, my child. The time where you assist the witches that will free our people."

_Here we go__, _Cally thought rolling her eyes. "Mom, you've been saying that ever since I can remember. Where did you come with such a blunt destiny for me?"

"I have my reasons. I know you don't believe me, but it is true. You will help free your other ancestors, your father, and your brother."

The younger girl sighed. "They chose to go with the Night World officers."

"Our blood is sacred. Night World enslaves our family and prepares us for mass murder. Our ancestors used the Chamber of Stages to grant use the curse of 10. It shall be you and the three chosen witches to cure us, and deliver your family from the Night People. I know you know where the chamber is."

Cally said nothing, but looked away. "Now that we are of an understanding I will explain how you shall find the three witches." Cally's mother paused before continuing.

"The Chamber of Stages is located at a cave, in a mountain. It has three floors. The main room will lead you to the ancient staircase. You can go either up one floor, or down one floor. The middle, and most important, floor is hidden. They represent the layers of the world: the bottom, hell, the middle, living life, earth, and the top, heaven.

"One of the three witches must be put one on each floor. What they do from there only they know."

Finally Cally spoke up. "How will I know the witches?"

"The witches will show themselves to you. They are known as The Angel, The Prophet, and The Orphan. You will know when you find them. You will know…"

000000000000000000000

_**8:00 a.m.**_

Maia sat at her new desk in her bedroom. To her left was her algebra 2 textbook. To her right was her notebook. She fiddled with her pencil in her right hand, she wasn't thinking about the equations, but of what happened to Seth. He got tossed into a lake!

The curtains were adjusted to make sure no sunlight could get in the room. Only a bed lamp on the far corner of the desk lit the room. _I should get back to work, _Maia thought. Quinn told Maia he wanted her write down her work for each equation. After that, Quinn told her she had to read the rest of Romeo and Juliet. _He's probably making me read it because he was there to understand old English. That's cold! I hate homeschool, _she thought and sighed. _At least he said he would come and help me later. And mother is supposed to train me this afternoon._

Then, something started to scratch the window from outside. Maia got up and walked to the window. Curious about what was behind the window, she opened the window a crack before thinking who it was. She made sure the curtains covered her from the sun. The same delivery cat from days ago hopped into the room. The kitty was trying not to show it, but he was ready to collapse.

_Seth's starting to get too obsessed with this girl, _the kitty thought. This cat had a bouquet of yellow tulips and a card strapped his little cat body. As soon as Maia took the flowers and card, he dove for the window and ran like hell.

Maia blinked, _That was quick. Yellow tulips means… hopelessly in love?_ She refused to believe it until she'd hear him say it. She smiled. _We'll wait and see if he means it. _

She unfolded the card. It read:

_Dear Maia,_

_I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. I had to doggy paddle to get out of that lake! But I hope I get to see you again very soon._

_Love,  
__Seth_

Maia blushed and smiled wider. _He's so sweet,_ she thought. After putting the flowers in a glass vase, she turned back to school work before Quinn came back.

000000000000000000000

_**10:44 a.m.**_

At a corner shop in Briar Creek, Bunny sat at the register. It was a slow day, or year. Only 16 minutes! 16 minutes and she'd be off work. She knew working here, meant not expecting anything big to happen except being robbed. Nothing interesting ever happens in Briar Creek. The bell over the door rang, which meant a costumer had just walked in.

"_Feel so good you give me something I can't get enough  
__It would be wonderful  
__Too have this true feeling every day  
__Come to me and then I'll hold you for eternity  
__Who knows what love could bring  
__You could give me everything!"_

Bunny looked over the counter to see a bubbly little girl. She looked about 7 or 8, and she reminded Bunny of someone she'd hadn't seen for years. She was dancing and singing, an ideal child. From the bulky backpack, Bunny assumed she was either supposed to be in school or she was a runaway.

"Hey kid," Bunny greeted. The girl stopped dancing and turned to Bunny.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"My mommy said never to tell strangers my name," the girl said back like Bunny was calling her dumb. Then there was silence, until the girl spoke up again.

"Hey, do you know a good place for stargazing around here?" she asked. Now Bunny knew this girl was connected to something. She reminded Bunny of her good friend Mary-Lynnette. She and Mare hadn't spoken to each other in a long time. Mare left to go live with some guy in Las Vegas. She remembered when her father threw a fit, but got over it. And now that she thought about it. This little girl looked an awful lot like the man Mare left with.

She might like Mary-Lynnette's hill, Bunny thought. I'll call Mark about this kid later.

"There's a really good hill around here perfect for the occasion." Bunny smiled a kid's face light up with gratefulness. "I get off in 16 minutes. I'll take you there if you answer one question honestly for me. Is that okay, Little Dancer?" Bunny continued giving the girl a nickname, since she didn't want to tell her real name.

"Okay!" the Little Dancer agreed happily. Then she started to twist her body in abstract shapes and positions. Once she got over the shock of that, Bunny asked her question.

"Okay, where are your parents?"

"Back in Nevada," the Little Dancer answered. Bunny raised and eyebrow at her, but didn't ask anymore of it.

000000000000000000000

_**12:30 p.m.**_

"_If you could just give me a little more  
__I'd tell you what I feel for sure  
__I need the courage and strength to make you mine _

_I want to tell you how good it could be  
__To live everyday with you here by my side  
__I want you to treasure each moment with me  
__And let the love shine!" _

Bunny and the Little Dancer walked up to the spot where Mary-Lynnette use to sit with her telescope and gaze at the stars. Well, Bunny was walking, but the Little Dancer was doing cartwheels to the top. The little girl was still singing that song. And Bunny liked it; it was nice that this girl was so happy. It livened up the hick town Briar Creek was.

The soon made it to the spot. "Okay, Little Dancer, this is it. I gotta go now. I got an extra job at the movie theater for kicks," Bunny explained with a grin. The Little Dancer stopped dancing.

"For kicks? This town must really bore people then."

"You don't know the half of it," Bunny said and started to walk away. "See around!"

"Bye-Bye!" the Little Dancer yelled and waved her hand high above her hand, saying good-bye. And as soon Bunny disappeared in the distance, the little girl grumbled. "My name is May-Lee."

May-Lee tossed her backpack to the grass, and took a spot next to her bag. "This will be a while." Then, she pulled out her Geronimo Stilton book and started to read. Then she started to sing again.

"_I want to tell you how good it could be  
__To live each day in the lovely blue sky  
__I want you to treasure each moment with me  
__And let the love shine _

_(Let's go)_

_La La Lalala La  
__La La Lalala La  
__La la lalala la  
__La la la_

_I love you love you  
__Love you love sunshine"_

000000000000000000000

_**12:30 p.m.**_

As soon as the Little Dancer was out of sight, Bunny pulled out her cellular phone and dialed. She pressed confirm, put the phone to her ear, and waited for someone to answer. _Ring… Ring… Ring… _Then some answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Mark, there a new kid here I think you should see."

000000000000000000000

_**9:00 p.m.**_

"_So make it true and not bittersweet  
__Just feel the power of magical dreams  
__When I'm with you,  
__The love will always shine_

_So if I pray to god to help keep me strong  
__I know he'll call before too long  
__And then you'll run to me  
__And you will make love shine  
__And then you run to me and you will make love shine  
__Just carry on it's you who makes love shine, shine, love shine  
__Love shine!"_

May-Lee finished her book a long time ago. She finished the song yet again while looking at the sky with her binoculars. "It's a ghost doughnut!" May-Lee exclaimed with happiness. This was perfect. She loved it here! She missed her parents a lot though. She'd miss the sky when she'd go back home. She was going to stick around until the day after tomorrow. It would be difficult. This would be the first night where her father wasn't out on duties, and he wouldn't tuck her in bed and give her a kiss goodnight. And she forget Mr. Bear! Sleeping would be rough tonight…

"Hello! Little girl!" a voice said. May-Lee looked up to strangers. One guy and three ladies. She didn't know it, but it was her uncle and aunts, Mark, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Kestrel crossed her arms. "What's your name?" she asked with a masculine tone.

_Mark,_ Jade called with telepathy. _I think she really is May-Lee._

Mark looked at jade with skepticism. _None of us have seen our niece since she was a baby. _

_But she looks __**exactly**__ like Ash! She has his hair, her eye color changes like Ash's, and didn't you hear about the ghost doughnut!_

_We'll wait and see what her answer is,_ Mark said back. The two turned their attention to the others.

"My mommy said never to tell strangers my name," May-Lee answered Kestrel, mimicking what she said earlier to Bunny.

_That__ sounds like something Mare would say,_ Mark thought. Kestrel looked angered.

"Tell us your name," she demanded.

"Calm down," Rowan said. "Please tell us your name."

May-Lee glared at the group and put her hands on her hips. "No!"

"That's it!" Kestrel yelled. She reached down to grab May-Lee.

May-Lee did a side cartwheel to evade Kestrel's hands. She, then, grabbed her aunt's arm and threw her down the hill. As the child was laughed at how Kestrel was rolling, Rowan came up behind May-Lee. With on hit to the neck, the little girl was knocked out cold.

000000000000000000000

_**9:15 a.m.**_

At the crowd's home, Jade opened the door and let her to sisters and her boyfriend, with their knocked out niece on his back, inside. Mark placed the child on the loveseat sofa.

"I'm going to go take a shower. The brat got me covered in dirt," Kestrel grumbled and headed upstairs.

Rowan went into the kitchen. "I'll make us some hot chocolate for us."

May-Lee started stirring and breathing heavily. Jade frowned at that. Mark grabbed the home phone and dialed Ash's cell phone number. "What are you doing?" Jade asked. Her boyfriend didn't look up.

"I'm going to call Ash. We're going to find out if this is really May-Lee," he replied. She nodded. Mark waited as the phone was calling. In seconds Ash finally answered.

"_What?"_ Ash said on the other en of the phone. He sounded very frustrated and angry. _"Who is this?"_

"It's Mark."

"_Mark? What do you want? I'm busy."_

"May-Lee's missing?" Mark asked to see if that was what Ash was occupied with.

"… _How do you know about that?"_

"Bunny told me a little girl came to town, and that she could twist in ways she thought only a cat could do. We met her, and she looks exactly like you. She wouldn't tell us her name though."

"_Put her on the phone."_

"Rowan knocked her out."

"_Wake her up."_

Jade tapped Mark's shoulder. They saw that the child was gasping for air, but still asleep. She was having a nightmare. Jade shook the kid gently until she was awake. May-Lee opened her eyes. Mark handed her the phone. "It's your dad," he said seeing if she'd respond. She took the phone and put the headset to her face.

"Hello?"

"_May-Lee?"_

May-Lee softly smiled. "Hi Daddy."

"_May-Lee…" _She heard him sigh, relieved. _"You scared me and your mother."_

"I'm sorry," she said, tears swelled in her eyes.

"_-Sigh- I was really worried. Just go to sleep now. Your mother and I will come get you tomorrow."_

May-Lee smiled. "Okay. Goodnight Daddy."

"_Goodnight May-Lee."_

Slowly, she drifted asleep, smiling. She was more composed now that her dad said goodnight to her.

Jade took the phone. "Ash, she fell asleep, but don't sweat it! We'll take care of her," she said.

_"Thanks Jade__. Mare and I will come get her. We'll be there by morning," _ash said about to hang up.

"Wait! Brother, why don't you guys just come and stay here for a few days? This is the first time we've seen May-Lee since she was a newborn!" Jade asked.

"_I'll think about it," _Ash said and then hung up.

* * *

_**A.N.) I hope you liked this! What do you think, should Ash stay a while or leave immediately? Happy late birthday Cally! **_

_**Oh! And please review! **_


	15. Back to Briar Creek

_A.N.)_ I hurried this. Sorry for it being short.

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series, Remember me by Edenbridge, or Candy by the Sweetest. _

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

Chapter 15_: Back to Briar Creek_

_**9:17 p.m.**_

Ash hung up the phone very displeased and frustrated. What the hell was she thinking-running off like that? And by herself! What if something happened to her? Ash wouldn't be able live if something happened to his daughter. Mary-Lynnette didn't want to have children the first few years of their marrige, because she thought Ash was too irresponsible and immature. _How could I let something like this happen? _Ash thought with shame.

He roamed the mansion in search for his wife's guidance. He didn't know whether to be relieve May-Lee was alright and in good hands, or be steaming mad that she tried to make a break for it. It was a nuisance. He needed Mary-Lynnette's help to sort out his feelings.

He passed the game room where he watched his little girl play Dance Dance Revolution, with 10x more feeling than when she did her homework. He passed the dinning room, where he caught her balancing a bowl of chowder on her head and another on her foot. He passed the infirmary, where she was born.

0000000000

In addition, Ash passed the infirmary where Noah laid on a hospital bed. He was starved, but the doctor said he couldn't eat anything until they drew some blood. He thought fasting would get easier each time he did it, but he just wasn't adjusting. His head was pounding, and his limbs ached with soreness.

His father and mother were out of the room to discuss his diagnoses and options. They left the young boy with no sounds but the beeping of the heart beat monitor and the inhales and exhales he took threw his breathing mask. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"_Love Song_

_This melody will linger on_

_And these words of beauty_

_I'll sing tenderly once more_

_Whose voice is that?_ Noah thought. He drifted to the depths of darkness. A melody so bright played in his ears. _That sounds like… May-Lee?_

Suddenly, he watched a setting be painted in front of him. He was in the woods. Birds were chipping. He smelled rain water and soil. Mud water seeped in his socks, making his feet feel icky and cold. Green, light turquoise, and brown was all he could see. The greenest tree and grass he'd ever seen, light turquoise mist, and dark brown dirt. In the mist Noah spotted two figures.

One was a… dog… wolf? It was resting on the floor, battered and the fur was stained with the liquid rubies vampires crave. Its leg was wounded, and whimpers of pain echoed the forest. Noah saw flashes of a snake he pictured when reading the Adam and Eve tale. _This is a con… _he whispered.

The other figure a young girl… May-Lee. She was once singing load and happy, but when she took notice of this crying creature, she started to sing softly.

"_Until kingdom come remember me_

_Take me back into the sheen_

_A bag of dreams one final reverie_

_The seamy side of life unseen…"_

She attempted to coo the animal and she crouched toward it, with hands up.

_NO! No don't! It's a trap! May-Lee!_ He tried to yell out to, but the warning just lingered in his mind.

Back in the hospital bed, he screamed and tried to free himself from the machines and his vision. It took both his parents and three nurses to hold him down.

0000000000

Ash had found his beloved wife in May-Lee's bedroom. It was obvious she was worried sick. She sat on the bed and ran her hand across the sheets. She felt so useless. Her only child was gone and she had no clue where she was. The fact that May-Lee left on her own free will didn't make Mare feel any better.

Ash closed the door behind him. _It seems we bother need guidance,_ he thought.

"Mark called. He found May-Lee," he said so sudden, he said it lazy and with a plain-fact tone. Mary-Lynnette jerked her head around to look her husband in the eyes. "She's with them in Briar Creek."

"How- Wha- Why would she go there?" she asked stunned. She stuttered under her own words. Ash sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I was thinking she went to join the circus. It's always a possibility with those twists and turn she does that my back hurt at the thought."

Mary-Lynnette felt so relieved that she was ok. It was like a 4,000 pound weight was lifted off her shoulders. "So she's staying the night with Mark and your sisters?"

Ash nodded. "I told them we'd go get her."

"Fine with me."

"They want us to stay there for a while, though." The couple thought up their opinions quickly.

"Tomorrow is Friday, so it would hurt her school to bad…" Ash said trailing.

"And we haven't really talked to them in while…"

"It wouldn't hurt to visit…" Ash figure. Mary-Lynnette walked out to pack their things.

Ash grabbed May-Lee's teddy bear before walking out as well.The teddy bear named Mr. Bear still had a bright red bowtie and black button eyes. The brown fake fur shined. Yes, this bear still looked as new as when Ash gave it to May-Lee on her 5th birthday. _It takes a miracle for her to sleep without it…_

0000000000000

_**6:30 a.m.**_

It was like any other day. Silence over took Halo and Haven almost every morning on the way to school. They already knew almost everything about each other, while keeping a fair amount of privacy. They were so alike in appearance, but different in personality. Yet, they understood each other completely, and they got along better than any pair of twins ever did. They were indeed very close. Today, Halo wanted to warn Haven of people who would gladly try to get in their way.

The twins went to the same school the other Daybreaker children attended. It was big school, an elementary school mixed with a middle school. Izzy Blackthorn went to the district's high school, located across the street. Haven had been put in classes on the side of the annex building and her English and elective were in the back building. All classes were far from Halo. The school was so big it was impossible for them to find each other at lunch. "These classes are only temporary," the principal repeated to Haven daily, "until we can enter you in the system and organize your permanent classes for the quarter." They had given Haven her permanent schedule the pervious day, after school. They had 2-4 hour together, so they could go to lunch together. They also shared their last period.

They were passing the park when Halo spoke. "Haven, I want you to be fully aware of the attention you will get from… people," he said stern, but with his spooky tone.

Halo felt it needed to be brought to Haven's attention that to Halo she looked fine, but she was radiant beautiful to every boy in their age group. Her old classes where between 4th grade classes. She was with little kids barely getting over cooties. Now she'd be with boys 13 and older. They were going to be all over her. They'd say anything to get Haven's affection. In addition, Haven can be very trusting of people if she's in a good mood. He most certainly didn't want Haven to get a boyfriend.

Now some people might be thinking, "Why the hell would he care if Haven got a boyfriend?" Halo is very angry person when it comes to this situation. Halo does not like the idea of sharing his own blood, the person he's been with since birth, with a boy who 99% of the time wants only one thing from her.

This confused Haven. She took a moment to contemplate what her slightly older brother said. Attention? Halo was always the center of attention. He was handsome, mysterious, smart, and tough. _He's a prodigy,_ Haven thought. A lot of whores have wanted to try him, but he tosses them all aside. He always got Keller's praise throughout their entire childhood. Keller spent so much time focusing on training Halo, that she never taught Haven anything. Haven can't fight that well now. People would be friendly to Haven one day. They'd talk to Halo. Then they would run away from her the next day. Haven was invisible compared to Halo.

"Just know that you can't trust just anyone. Okay?" Halo said. Maybe this wasn't the right time. Haven nodded and dropped the subject. She was still bemused on Halo's warnings but still kept them engraved in her heart. She trusted Halo. They always stuck together through thick and thin. _Except for the Lone Time…_ Haven noted in her thoughts.

Silence overlapped them again as the walked the rest of the way to school.

A.N.) This was only half of the chapter timeline I planned. I will finish it next chapter. There will be a side story to explain another couple coming in, in the near future.

**Please review! I want to know what you think! ^_^**

**Next: Celion Selene the Master of Schemes**


	16. Celion Selene the Master of Schemes

_A.N.) I am setting a story to explain why Ponyboy is there._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series. _

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

_Chapter 16: Celion Selene the Master of Schemes_

_**6:30 a.m.**_

Izabel Blackthorn took another route to her high school. Nobody else took this route, because it was longer. Izzy used this for quiet time. Today, she needed to think of a way to get out of her math test with Mrs. Atwell. She was still wondering why Uncle Ash and Aunt Mary-Lynnette were so frantic the pervious day. Out of the blue, a voice called her. She thought she'd never hear it again. Boy, she was so glad she was wrong.

"Izzy? You're Izzy Blackthorn right?" a boy asked and pocked her shoulder. Izzy stopped walking when a tingling, spark sensation jolted within her at the boy's touch. She turned. She remember the hair the was so light-brown it looked red, the gray eyes, and sly grin of a smarty-pants. The only thing different was his hair didn't look oily.

She grinned and a spark of excitement showed in her eyes. "Hey! It… you," she said sheepishly. She never got his name back in Tulsa. "… Name please!" she ordered.

"Don't laugh. Ponyboy Curtis," he answered. Izzy clasped her hands on her mouth and held in laughs. Last time Curtis saw this girl, she was traveling with her parents and he was running for boys' home sentinels. He was glad he'd finally got a good look at her.

"I'm not going to lie, that is a funny name," she said when her giggles were through. Ponyboy smiled at Izzy, at least she was being honest. "I take it you got away from that social worker with a 10-foot pole up her ass?" she asked as a way of saying, "How have you been?"

Pony shook his head. "Nope I got caught and put up for adoption. I did get adopted by another lady with a 10-foot pole up her ass; Charlotte Grims. So they shipped me here. Where ya headed?" he asked. He mentally kicked himself. How stupid of him not to guess she was going to school, even when she was clearly holding a textbook and had a backpack on. Normally he wasn't this outgoing anyway. He was the quiet guy, but there was something about Izzy that made his anxious.

Izzy put her free hand on her hips and gave him a look. "My high school, Genius."

Pony was actually doing the same thing, but then that left only one question on his mind. "Which school?"

0000000000000

_**6:30 a.m.**_

"Her name is Haven?" Roxanne asked her brother, Victor.

Victor nodded. "Yeah, she's Halo's twin sis."

Victor was 13 year old, and a year older than Roxanne. His name sounded like he was calm and intelligent, but he was actually really reckless. Roxanne was the opposite. She was the calm intelligent one. Both were almost identical with their dark eyes and sea-green hair, but their heights differed. Victor had a wild look, Roxanne had a mature look.

Victor was one of Halo's closes friends. Some said he was Halo's best friend. Halo didn't take time to consider such unnecessary labels though.

Victor had assumed Halo's sister was a real heartthrob, because of Halo's warning that if Victor tried anything he'd die. He knew that him and Haven would get along fine, but he'd never come on to her.

"Did Drache threaten you about his sister's sexual innocence?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, he did, and to everyone who asked him about Haven's appearance. But I would never try to come on to her, even if she's the most beautiful, kind girl in the world."

"Why not?" she asked. His pledge was questionable to her.

"'Cause friends don't hit on another friend's sister. Why else?"

00000000000000

_**7:00 am**_

"My baby! My handsome little baby!" Poppy said over and over again. She trapped her son in a tight bear hug. Phillip's feet were about 3-feet about the floor. She rubbed her cheek to his, and she was smiling big. James stood next to the two. He had a frightened look.

This was how Phillip's mornings at the Daybreaker mansion always went.

_Help me!_ Phillip said to his father with telepathy. Poppy, still smiling, stopped rubbing her cheek and started kissing Phillip cheeks, forehead, and, well, his whole face! She got his neck a few times, because he kept moving his head to dodge his mother's showering kisses. He started kick his feet to get free, but it was futile.

Poppy had master the art of being a smothering parent. She loved her son with all her soul. Why would she hide it?

"Umm… Poppy-" James started, but Poppy stopped her rein of affection and turned to her husband.

"MY BABY!" she screamed. James closed his mouth. She stopped him stiff.

She hugged Phillip tighter. "You're so cute I want to squeeze till you explode!" And then the kisses continued.

"Maybe you've given Phillip enough kissies for the morning…" James suggested after a few moments. Kissies was Poppy's language for kisses.

Poppy stopped once more and gave an evil eye. "He's our baby, Jamie. But I did the nine months and child birth. I'LL GIVE HIM AS MUCH KISSIES AS I WANT!" She gave her son a couple more kisses and then let him go.

Phillip dropped to the floor. He wanted out of his mother's clutches as soon as possible. "I'll go make your lunch," she whispered happily to the little boy and left. Phillip was dizzy.

James held a cloth in front of Phillip. "Wipe your face. You're covered in your mother's lipstick." Phillip did as he was told.

Poppy came back and handed Phillip a brown paper bag.

Phillip knew his peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be in the shape of a heart and there would be a note that said, "Mommy loves you!"

Even though Phillip's mommy made mornings hell for him…

To him, it was nice to feel loved that much.

0000000000000

_**8:00 a.m.**_

"_Stay_

_Close your eyes and drift away_

_I promise I won't make you wait _

_For everything your heart commands!"_

Back in Briar Creek, Rowan mixed her tea and watched the steam float in the air. She listened to May-Lee's angelic voice.

It was a joy having young May-Lee around. The child was awake before anyone else and was read to make peace with everyone, as if what happened yesterday didn't anymore, because it was yesterday. This young one was so happy and innocent even Tiggy liked her. Rowan frowned. She assumed Ash and Mare would be arriving shortly. She was afraid she'd have to say good-bye so soon.

Kestrel stumbled in the kitchen, looking grumpy for the morning. "Where's the brat?" the middle sister asked in a grunt. She was still sulking.

"She's outside playing," Rowan answered and glanced at the window. "Jade and Mark are with her."

"Is she-" Kestrel started.

"Yes, Mark talked to Ash. She's our niece. Get over her throwing you now," Rowan said. She then sipped her tea.

Kestrel scoffed and went out the back door. The little brat was just dancing and twirling and singing. Mark and Jade just sat and watched. The goats were in the barn and birds perched in the trees. They were all listening in to hear the song and see the dance.

"_Our song_

_The music plays all night long_

_And I love you truly_

_So I take you by the hand!" _May-Lee did a cartwheel and spun. This was wonderful, so relaxing and beautiful. Today, she was wearing white, cotton blouse, red overalls, and red ribbons to tie her pigtails.

In the bushes, masking its energy, someone with yellow eyes was watching. _This one looks like a real sap…_ the creature thought. _I'm going to get this child my name isn't Celion Selene. _It then scurried away to set the stage.

"_Everyday and everywhere_

_Stay with me _

_Together we'll be_

_Let's fall in love_

_This melody inside_

_I'll be singing to you_

_Everyday and every time_

_Our love so sweet _

_Forever we'll sing_

_This harmony…_

_A melody so right_

_Always keep it in your heart!"_

000000000000

_**8:00 am**_

Driving all night did not make Ash a happy camper. The only thing that kept him calm was that his soulmate was sleeping in the passenger seat and he needed to think straight to think about how he was going to react when he had his little girl in his arms again. He looked straight the rode and pushed the gas pedal a little more. He wanted the stupid car to hurry. The soon he got his daughter, the sooner he'd get his sanity back.

Would he scold May-Lee when he'd see her? Would he hold on to her as if she'd vanish again if he'd let go?

* * *

_A.N.) You know the drill. REVIEW!_


	17. Fallen Prophets Cry

_A.N.) Hi! I'm back! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

_Chapter 17: Fallen Prophets Cry_

_**8:30 a.m.**_

Ash parked the car in front of the old house that once belonged to his aunt. The hick town still looked as boring as it was before. Everything in the area was brown and green. Brown dirt, brown tree trunks, and faded brown wood put together to make a faded brown, old, worn out house.

He remained seated for a moment. He sighed and thought, _Well, here we go. _The father tossed a glance at the sleeping figure in the passenger seat, whose hair glistened in the morning sun. There was a moment of joy in Ash's heart that at least she was still around. He leaned over and woke his wife with a kiss; just a light kiss that happened to explain all his worries. Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes; eyes that had shown all the incomplete sadness she felt. It made his face fall back into the mask of worries. She gave a light reassuring smile to her husband before twisting to get out of the car. He mirrored her actions with slight hesitation.

His heart was as heavy as granite. He couldn't help but take May-Lee's runaway situation personally. He felt so separated from love as he did when he spent that one year away from Mary-Lynnette. To him this whole problem felt like just _his_ problem. He knew that when the 8 year old was brought back to her parents, she'd be on lock down for a long time! _A very long time! _He thought with fury.

"How long do you plan to keep her grounded, Ash?" Mare questioned to break the tension. He smiled. She knew him so well. He took her hand, and led her slowly up the wooden steps. He remained in front of her.

"Let's see… she ran away from home, ditched school, stayed out passed her curfew, and made us go into a deep state of panic. To my calculations, she'll be off the hook when she reaches her 2,464th birthday."

"You won't keep her in trouble for that long…" she said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh? And why is that?" he questioned with a playful grin. Leave it to Mare to make Ash smile again. Ash stopped the walk with both people on a different step each.

"Quinn said the same thing when his daughter ran off to find the sun. How old was she then? Five years old? Now it's like it never happened." The sound of wood cracking could be heard from under Ash.

"That's different! Quinn's daughter has him wrapped around her finger—AH!" he yelped suddenly as he fell through the wooden steps. The wood from the steps shattered under his weight. Ash fell through the floor, though everything above the arms was still at the surface. It was one hilarious site to Mary-Lynnette, because she immediately started laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to hold onto the wooden rail. Ash gave a groan, _This is embarrassing_. And due to his stoke of luck, Kestrel, Mark, and Rowan opened the door and saw this shameful moment as well.

With a grunt Ash twisted himself in the hole to face the three. "It's been over eight years, and you still haven't fixed this step!"

After prying Ash out of the hole, they walked into the living room. "We are so glad you will be staying with us for a while," Rowan said with a smile.

Ash wasn't in the mood for this small conversation nonsense. He was so close to get his kid back. He humored Rowan's comment with a laugh and then cut to the chase. "That's nice… Now where's May-Lee?"

"She's outside with Jade. She sure is one bottle of sunshine," Rowan responded. That was all her brother needed. He ran to the backyard so fast, Mary-Lynnette's hair flew in a gust of wind. Everyone was left in dumbfounded silence.

"Damn, he's a very dedicated father, huh?" Mark said to break the silence.

They all just stared in the direction Ash ran. Mary-Lynnette crossed her arms and snorted at Mark's comment. "He really is. After May-Lee was born, I handed her to him. He held her for half a second before turning to me and saying, 'Sorry Mare, the day we got married had a nice run, but this is now the greatest day of my life!'" she explained in a huff.

Back with Ash, as soon as he stepped out into the backyard he came face to face with tall trees, bushes, a fence, and a goat farm. Good thing the awful smell of the goat was covered by the pine freshness of the trees. Though to Ash's delight he heard a voice of his daughter. He shifted his sight downward to see his child showing his sister how to conduct certain dance moves while singing.

"_Melody… yeah…" _May-Lee sang before twirling. _"This melo_- agh!" she yelped in surprise. Ash had scooped her up in a hug.

Now to answer the big question, "How would Ash's reaction be? Would he be loving or strict?"

The correct answer would be both.

000000000000000

_**8:30 am**_

"No…" Noah murmured. He still lied confined to a hospital bed. He was held down by machines and tubes, and kept awake by the beeping of the heart monitor. His parents were absent for reasons he did not remember… he did not care. There was no use for caring.

He closed his eyes and saw damnation and evil. He saw a desecrated land with all of the suffering to come, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He saw his friend, May-Lee, was walking into a trap, and his cries of warning didn't not faze her. He was useless on the world. He saw and felt all the pain of million as if for no reason. His will to live was slowly fading away.

All the tears he'd tried to hold back had started to fall. He decided he would no longer hold back; he would no longer care.

He closed his eyes for what felt like the last time, and heard the heart beat monitor fade. _Beep… Beep…Beep…_ And then silence.

* * *

_A.N.) There was suppose to be more to this, but I was in a hurry to put at least a little chappie up. There will be more sooner, now that I'm on spring break._

**_Please Review! _**


	18. Meeting in the Dark: Kenny or Victor?

_A.N.) I'm back! Here's a chapter I hope doesn't disappoint anyone!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Night World Series._

_Daybreakers of Tomorrow_

_Chapter 18: Meeting in the Dark: Kenny Suzuki or Victor Vang?_

_**9:00 a.m.**_

"Uh… Daddy… You can let go now," May-Lee murmured in an awkward tone.

Ash sat on the chestnut leather couch in the living room of his Aunt's house. He held young May-Lee with the strength of one arm. He had not released the runaway since they were reunited in the backyard. She was, in a way, in the tied-to-a-tree situation. Ash's torso was the tree and his arm was the rope. This was the simple solution to his question on whether to punish or love, because this way he was doing both. May-Lee crossed her arms and humphed. Her father was upset about something she did, but what _did_ she do wrong?

The wife and mother, Mary-Lynnette, sat next to her husband and daughter. Her eyes were soft and understanding and she smiled sympathetically at her 8-year-old. "Ash, let her go. Stop being irrational."

Rowan sat in a rocking chair, sipping on coco like it was tea. She said nothing. It was not her place to say anything. Kestrel slouched in an arm chair. Normally, she would keep quiet like Rowan, because she didn't really care, but because she was still mad at May-Lee for testing her down a hill, the middle vampire sister said, "Hold her down. She'll run again!"

"I agree with Kestrel, finally," Ash whispered and tightened his hold on his daughter. May-Lee groaned at this action, just as Mary-Lynnette sighed, and Rowan glared at her sister for instigating.

"Mind your own business, Kestrel," Jade scolded. She and Mark emerged from the kitchen with drinks of their own. The couple sat side-by-side on the loveseat sofa. Jade glanced at her brother with determination. "Come on, Ash. Let her go!"

Mark also thought Ash was just being paranoid, but he bit his tongue. _Who knows? Maybe I'll be like that one day… Or maybe not._ Mark had issues with other things Ash had done. He was _slightly_ bothered when Ash changed Mary-Lynnette into a vampire after May-Lee was born. He was _very_ disturbed that Ash named his niece "May-Lee" because it was just "Mary-Lynnette" with some letters dropped. He was _super, mega_ irritated when he found out his sister was marrying a gut with the history of a drunken man whore. But the one thing that really got Mark (and his father) _boiling with red, hot anger_ was when Ash showed up, a year after he was sent away, and tried to convince Mare to go live with him in Sin City; of all places! And she agreed! It took awhile, but Mark and his father got over her leaving home. His dad still didn't like Ash though.

Ash's response to Jade was he put his put his other arm over May-Lee and said with a sour face, "May-Lee, if you tell me why you left home, I'll let you go."

May-Lee's head limped to one side and she blinked with an innocently confused complexion. Why would she have to be bribed into telling her dad? She was confident that her reasons were sensible.

"That's easy! I came here to look at the pretty stars and galaxies and stuff! You know, like with Mommy's telescope!" she exclaimed with bubbly enthusiasm. Now to her, that just makes perfect sense. She looked around the room and saw all eyes upon her. The looks in their eyes resembled their mixed feelings of shock, confusion, and just plain freaked out.

A shocked Mark couldn't stay quiet anymore. _"… REALLY?"_

"Really!" May-Lee chirped happily.

Ash looked down at his daughter with an expression show how unbelievable he found the circumstances. He let go of the little astronomer, but did not let go of the situation. "I don't think you know this or not, May-Lee, but _we can see the sky __**at home. **_And it's crazy, but we even have _telescopes_ _**at home**__,"_ he said with a hint of perplexity.

"But the sky was blurry. I could hardly see a thing!" the girl explained.

"That is called _pollution_, Brat. It is a small side effect to living in the city," Kestrel said like a smartass.

Mary-Lynnette crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. _Did she take into consideration that maybe the lens was dirty?_ She thought. When it became apparent the child didn't even think about that, she said nothing about it and kept it to herself. Then the mother had a stroke of apprehension. Mary-Lynnette looked at her offspring and asked with hope, "You came here _just_ to stargaze?"

"Yeah!" May-Lee answered with no hesitation.

. . . . . . . . .

"I'm so proud of you!" Mare squealed with excitement and clasped the young girl in a hug. It nearly knocked the wind out of the poor kid.

"Mare!" Ash called out dumbfounded. "You're encouraging this?"

Mary-Lynnette placed her child on the hardwood floor. She scooted down the sofa till she and her husband were face-to-face, with no daughter between them. "I do not approve of her leaving home, of course—" May-Lee huffed. _That's why they're mad? Geez, what do they think I left a note for? _Ash and Mary-Lynnette were so locked on each other, neither heard the young one's comment. "—although I can't help but be a little excited that she's taking an interest in the stars," she said in a way to justify herself.

Ash Redfern was budging from his paranoia, and unless it was completely demolished soon, May-Lee would be dealing with a scary, overprotective father like Quinn. May-Lee shivered at the thought of always being watched over like a hawk watching its prey. She truly wasn't sure how her friend, Maia, could deal with it. It's ridiculous!

May-Lee was tried as sitting in the court room and listening to adults rambling. She picked herself off her seat on the floor and made her way to the backyard. Once outside she sighed at the refreshing coolness of the breeze. The green grass rustled under her shoes. The swaying of the tall pine trees made it easier to ignore the awful smell of the goats. It was a sign that it was getting ready to rain, so the diminutive child immediately started dancing, singing, and playing, trying to get all the fun she could before it was time to go back inside.

Ash walked out to the back as well to chaperon his runaway daughter. He sat on the patio's old wooden steps and folded his fingers together. He watched with pride as his own creation smiling and prancing about the landscape. He thought about the situation and eventually decided he was going to let this go (only because the last thing he wanted to be was frightening and controlling forever, like Quinn). But he'd always have some worry inside for his little girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**10:30 a.m.**_

Maia's room was dark at daytime. Only the table lamp gave a dim, orange glow to the Victorian desk. Text, work, note, and book-books were stacked in tall towers and the polished wood of the desk was covered with eraser shavings. A small statue with a joker's horrified face was only greased with the glow. The curtains were shut tight, so the room's keeper was locked away from the world of day.

"This is exasperating," the keeper mumbled under her breath. Her eyes were glued to paper; paper that was covered in graphite from her pencil. A = ½(B1 × B2) × H, A = 80? V = 1/3 × AofB × H. Formula after formula went from mind to paper. She was cranking numbers like the runner from down under. Under instruction of her father, Quinn, the Keeper was to show all her work. To her, math was difficult when introduced to a new method, but it became easier in time. Though these problems were no longer a challenge, she found it difficult to pay attention. Without attention, she'd mess up a problem, and then Quinn would just make her do more problems tomorrow. When she had finished all 260 problems Quinn had assigned her for that day, she closed her notebook labeled Geometry, put her worksheets in her textbook label Geometry, and closed that.

The way Maia's home schooling works is that she has a planner. Every night, Quinn and Rashel fill the planner with a list of things Maia must complete everything on this list by the end of the day, or Quinn would simply add that to the list for the next day. Sure, there were days off (Saturdays only), but no vacations except winter vacation for 3 days. On her birthday she would still get work, just less than usual.

Maia signed. "Finally! That's over." She took out her planner and opened it to the correct date, and wrote "complete" next to "complete geometry worksheets". What's next? She skimmed the list to see what she had done so far and what to do next.

1. Complete Geometry Worksheets – complete

2. Read chapters 10-20 of Pride and Prejudice

3. Complete Pride and Prejudice comprehension packet

4. Write rough draft for compare/contrast literature essay

5. Finish activities of Chapter 2 in French textbook

6. Begin reading Chapter 3 of French textbook

7. Practice any songs –Erhu– 1 hour: 45 min

8. Practice any songs –Piano- 1 hour: 45 min

9. Read Chapter 3, Section 1-4 of Economics textbook

10. "Ranking National Economics" Work Packet

11. Read German Surrender Documents of World War II and complete the review worksheet

12. Read the Japanese Surrender Documents and complete the review worksheet

13. Write a research paper on a famous landmark in a foreign country

14. Complete ionic bonds worksheets

15. Complete worksheets on mass, velocity, and acceleration

16. Finish chemical analysis – complete

17. Practice martial arts forms with Mom

18. Read chapter 8, sections 1-4 and complete all questions (World History) – complete

And this list wound actual be considered as him taking it easy on her today. Maia groaned as she looked at the list. _Well, I better get started,_ she thought weary. She pulled out Pride and Prejudice from a cabinet built into her desk and read for 30 minutes before a noise had disturbed her focus.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Maia heard this sound coming from the window and smiled. From past experiences, the noise was usually produced by the delivery kitten. However, a thought struck the Keeper as she had lifted herself from her chair and walk cautiously to the window. The delivery kitten did not _tap_ the window, it _scratched_ the window. So if it was not the kitten, then who was it? _What should I do?_ Maia thought, edging closer to the window. Should she leave the room and find her dad? _No way! That's pathetic,_ she added.

She ceased all ideas and stopped assuming the worst and went with the most practical action. Open the window. And she did just that. Just like last time, though, she used the curtain to cover her.

It was not a kitten to enter the room, but a person. When Maia made out his face, her heart raced. Her smile returned. Her visitor was Seth.

Maia quickly closed the window and turned back to Seth. She didn't know what to say; it was such a surprise. He handed her his gift of a bouquet of gardenias. "I've missed you, and all meanings apply," he said and grinned so sweetly.

"Gardenias…" she mumbled under her breath. Seth chuckled as she looked down, blushed, and smiled still. The fact that the boy had caused the sight made his heart swell_. I… I love her…_ he thought, as if thinking it for the first time.

"Gardenias…" Maia said again, breaking Seth's thoughts. "… They mean-"

"Purity, sweetness, loveliness, conveying joy…" _And secret love._ He didn't say it, but they both knew.

He entwined one hand with hers and they stared into each others eyes. "Come with me tonight," he told her.

She didn't lose her smile, but she looked away. "I can't," she said and walked back to her desk. This rejection was so conflicting to him. He had a face showing he was ready for an explanation so he could protest and persuade against. "I have to much assigned work to get through."

Seth noticed all the textbooks on the desk. He contemplated many things that added to his growing confusion. What kind of school releases at this hour? And what school gives _that_ much work? Seth went to the same school the other Daybreaker children attended. Of course, he was ditching today to be with Maia, but that was beside the point. That school was pure public, not some up-tight private school. So where did all this homework come from?

As an idea rose, Seth grinned playfully. He moved to stand next to her. "How about you skip tomorrow then? Pretend you're sick. You'll have an extra day." He only half meant that, and it showed in his tone.

Maia smiled and played along. "But Seth, I'm a vampire. I'm sure my dad will know if I'm faking."

That made Seth confused again. There might as well been a giant, neon question mark floating over his head. How did her dad get into this? "Then just leave home, but not go to the school."

_The school?_ Maia thought also confused. "My father would just assign me more work if I don't do my work."

"So your dad's a teacher?" he asked very confused. He was no longer playfully, but curious. That's when Maia realized Seth was literally clueless.

"He and my mom teach me. I'm home schooled, Seth. Didn't you know that?" she explained and raised an eyebrow.

As the truth came out, it dawned on Seth. "Oh, I forgot, the sunlight problem." He glazed at the tower of books. "Are they really teaching you? Or are they having you teach yourself?"

"Today I'm just reviewing what my dad taught yesterday, reading, and writing essays."

"Well why don't…" Seth realized something else. "Wait! _Essay__s__?_ How much work do they give you?"

Maia put the flowers on the pillow on her bed and handed him her planner. She watched his face twist in horror as he read on. "Are your parents nuts! No one can do all this!"

Maia giggled at his silly school work fear. "That's actually a little less than what I usually get from them."

"Well I'm staying here and helping you finish this!" he declared in a that's-final tone.

"You don't have to," she said. She slipped planner out from his fingers. "I can do it."

He hummed for a second in thought. When the idea came, he snapped his fingers. "How about this? You let me help you finish, and then you will let me take you out tonight."

Maia wasn't sure which part of the deal required her to suffer. She nodded. "I'd like that."

They smiled at each other for a second. Seth reached over and grabbed Pride and Prejudice. He sat her down on the bed with him. He took her hand (the book in the other) and stared at her loving as he began to read. _"Darcy had never been so bewitched by any woman as he was by her."_ As he read the line he said it with so much warmth and heart.

Maia didn't know what to say. She had never been treated this way by a boy before. But it was wonderful. Maia blocked her thoughts as she thought of something. Tonight would be their 3rd date, but were they really boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes, Seth did kiss her, but was that enough? If they weren't in a real a relationship, was Seth seeing other girls too? Was this feeling really love? Maia hoped Seth would give the good answers to these questions soon. She'd blow up in anger soon if she would continue to be left in the dark.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**11:00 a.m.**_

"Remember students, you will have a quiz tomorrow on chapters 5 and 6. Also…" Victor stopped listening to Ms. Atwell's warnings and instructions. The last thing he gave a damn about was American Literature. He glanced out the classroom's wide open windows, and thought about how he'd rather be outside hanging out with his friends than in a dull, whit classroom.

Then it happened; it was the sound all the children waited for. DING! DING! DING! _That's my cue! Time for lunch!_ Victor thought as he hopped out of his chair, collected his things, and ran out the door before any other child had realized the bell had dismissed them. He dodged running into other fellow classmates on his way to his locker. He went up two floors and three hallways before getting to the hall of lockers where he found a friend there waiting for him. Victor stopped in his tracks and looked to locate his locker.

Victor's sea green hair caught the eyes of a boy leaning against his own locker, waiting for his crew to emerge. The top of his head was the color of coffee with cream, but the strands of his chin length hair had crossed over from coffee to fruit punch. Many thought this meant his hair was dyed at the ends. However, the boy assured everyone that it was naturally like that. It was a phenomenon, but he never questioned it. He and Victor were the same height. The boy's wardrobe interior was a simple white T-shirt and jeans.

Victor walked to the boy's right side and opened his own locker, which was adjacent to each other. As Victor put his belongings in his safe, the boy's amber eyes sparked.

"So how was Miss Atwell's English class, Vic?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Boring as hell, Kalin, and you know it," Vic answered and laughed as well. They grinning and turned in union to see another member of their crew approached them.

Edward Laroche opened the locker on the other side of Kalin and put his things away in an organized and clean manner. The hair on his head was as white as snow. It reached to the top of his ears and was tossed back in a neatly combed fashion. Vic and Kalin knew Ed made sure _everything_ was as sterile as it could be. Ed closed his locker gently and had his navy blue eyes set on his friends.

"Where are the others?" he asked casually.

Kalin signed and crossed his arms behind his head. "We're waiting on Sai, Halo, Danny, and Xun."

"No, you're just waiting on Sai, Halo, and Xun," a bright voice said as it revealed itself to the group. The boys looked to see another friend go to his locker next to Victor.

"Hey, Danny-boy how's it hangin'?" Kalin exclaimed for his greeting to their buddy.

"Pretty well," Danny replied and shoved his things into his locker.

Danny's physical exterior was the most quirky out of the whole crew, even with the ones that weren't currently present at the time. He had normal smoky gray eye and hair, but it was not his colors that pulled him apart; it was the _length_ of his hair. Danny's hair went all the way down to his _waist_. His hair had never touched scissors. When the boys first met him, they had mistaken him for a girl! Also, he was one year younger than the rest of them, a seventh grader. He wore baggy, long-sleeved, orange shirts, with khaki cargo shorts, and sneakers. Danny was playful and reckless like Kalin and Victor, but he contained innocence and is much more calmer than the rest of them.

With a sudden glimpse of realization, he looked at Vic, but talked load enough for everyone to hear. "I just remembered, we could finally meet Halo's sister today."

"That's right; Halo's sister just got her permanent classes on this side of campus. Halo is probably not here, because he's looking for her. To make sure she isn't lost or something, right? What was her name again…?" Edward added to the topic, while looking at the ceiling and thinking about it.

"Her name is Haven," Victor blurted out because he knew the answer.

"I bet she's cute! Why else would Halo make such a freaking deal about coming on to her?" Kalin said with a smirk.

"Maybe he doesn't want people like _you_ trying to spoil her purity."

The crowd turned in surprise to see Sai and Xun had already put their stuff away and blended to the crew. Kalin grunted, knowing that comment came from Sai.

Sai had spiky, flaming red hair, much similar to Kalin's strands. His eyes were a blue-green color. He often hid his face behind a long, black, silk scarf rapped around his neck. The rest of his clothes was a cotton, black, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of ripped at the knee jeans (he did the rips on purpose), and black vans. His serious, mellow attitude always seemed to clash with Kalin's wild, playfulness, but they'd tolerated each other and they were good friends, just a little shaky if not careful.

"Sai, Haven could be the most gorgeous girl on site, but no girl could be worth getting beaten to death by Halo!" Danny said and grinned cheekily.

"Who knows? Maybe she is…" said Xun and shrugged.

Xun's personality was the _exact opposite_ of what someone would expect of him, if they knew that he was the foreign exchange student from China. He could get good grade (because it was the only thing preventing him from being sent back to China), but in his mind, he didn't give a shit. He liked messing around with his group, but he was very honorable and serious when it was appropriate. Xun was a human, but was a proud wielder of Shandong Praying Mantis. The school wouldn't let him wear the traditional uniform of his temple, so he just wore a white shirt with the Yin-Yang symbol, regular black jeans, and Mooto Black Dragon shoes. His black hair was pulled back into a pony tail in the lower region of his head. The tail barely reached chin length.

For the record, he used to have pale skin, but after one Nevada-summer day, he was tanned.

Victor laughed at Xun's comment and placed a fist on his chest. "Like I told Roxie earlier, I wouldn't dare disrespect my best friend like that!" he said with a boastful tone.

"Because he'd kill you…?" Ed asked. Vic stared his eyes shined with authority.

"No, because friends don't…" Vic cut himself off when he realized someone was ignoring him. "Ah… Sai what are you looking at?" Vic asked.

Sai had stopped listening to the conversation when his eyes caught the sight of a beautiful girl. The rest of the crew turned their heads to where Sai was looking, and noticed her as well. The girl was standing in the middle of the floor's crossroads her eyes moving from place to place, as if looking for something.

"Who's she?" Danny asked mesmerized by the stranger's good looks.

"She's a new kid probably…" Xun answered trailing off. They had never seen her came down this way, so that was what he'd come up with through that analysis.

Vic looked at this girl's golden green eyes and wavy raven hair. The very sight of the mystery girl blew him away. His heart raced and pounded in his chest. Her beauty made him blush. There was a pressure in his torso that could only be relieved when in sighed with passion for the stranger before his path.

"Have we seen her before? She looks familiar," Ed asked. Both he and Sai simply stared in captivation.

"I don't think so, but _I intend to get to know her!"_ Kalin exclaimed and started walking toward the new girl.

Sai broke out of his trance and jumped to his comrade's way. "Kalin, no. it would be a complete insolence to this girl."

Kalin looked past Sai's shoulders, and glared at the sight. Something very disturbing was happening to make Kalin become so serious so suddenly. "Well, better me than him, right?"

All boys looked back at the girl to see a well-known womanizer talking to her. The crew recognized the face of this disgusting menace anywhere.

"Kenny Suzuki…" they all whispered in pure anger.

"To think a guy couldn't get any lower!" Vic growled with his tongue dripping with toxin. That user was trying to victimize this poor girl! "I'm going to go make him back off!" He paced Kalin and Sai to reach this girl who was clenching on his heart.

"I'm with you," Xun said with his eyes still locked on the unknown girl. When Xun started to follow Vic, the rest of the boys banned together as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**11:00 a.m.**_

Kenny Suzuki was tired. Mr. Neil dished out a biology exam today that was, apparently, complicated. But he wouldn't know if that was true or not, because he convinced one of his ex-girlfriends (that wanted him back) to do the test for him. He was just tired because he had to wake up from his nap to go to lunch. He ran his fingers through his sleek, brunette tresses as he walked down the hall, to the center of the North to South and East to West hallways crossing paths.

_Katy— Wait. Was it Cathy?—Whatever! Anyways, that girl was a real tool,_ he thought to himself with a cocky attitude. To put Kenny's reputation in terms everyone can understand, he was just like Ash Redfern before he met Mary-Lynnette Carter. The only other guy in the school who could get as many girls as he could was Halo Drache, but Halo tossed them aside like the trash they were. Kenny respected that Halo could make girls cry for him, but that didn't mean he liked the shapeshifter. In fact, Kenny feared nothing, but Halo. Halo was the scariest guy Kenny ever met.

Today was a pretty standard day for Kenny so far, until someone with golden-green eyes turned to him and said, "Excuse me?" From the softness in the voice, Kenny could tell it was a girl; a girl with attractive eyes and was polite. He mentally took a step back, and got a good look of this girl. When he processed her image, he dropped his 2 inch binder and was taken back by her beauty. And the thing was that he felt something… something deeper. Something he couldn't explain. Something far truer than the fake flirting and affection he had given others in the past. He was left with one thought as his chocolate brown eyes stared into golden-green. _She must be mine!_

Kenny did his signature lazy smile that always left females howling for his attention. He put his hands in his pockets and in the back of his mind, he wished he'd worn something nicer than a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket, light-blue jeans, and black converse shoes. His hair fell about his eyes. It was important to the weight on his heart that he win this girl over. That's when Kenny noticed he was nervous, which was weird, because he was never nervous around chicks.

Since Kenny had stopped walking and acknowledged her, the girl took it as a sign to ask her question now. "Could you direct me to—?"

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have to say, you are one smoking hot babe!" Kenny said to the beauty in a casual tone. He did feel good about the fact that his voice wasn't shacking like himself on the inside. The girl blinked and showed a blank expression. She wasn't really sure how to react to that. But she knew how her brother would deal with this. It was good for this boy that he wasn't here. She opened her mouth to say something, but another voice cut her off, and a group of boys approached the two.

"Don't you have anyone else to terrorize, Kenny?" asked a boy with a black scarf.

_So his name is Kenny…_ the girl thought.

"Dude, I know she's pretty, but she's not wearing make-up. It's a sign saying she doesn't want you!" said a boy with a mix of red and brown hair.

"Do you not have any respect for innocent women, _Kenneth_?" taunted a boy with a low, short ponytail. Kenny growled at that. He hated his real first name.

"Get away from her!" a boy that looked like a girl shouted.

"Why don't you stop bothering this poor mademoiselle?" added a boy with white hair.

The girl smiled at the boys, appreciating their concern, but they obviously had the wrong idea. She put her hands up and said, "Oh, but he is not—"

Kenny glared at the boy bombarding him with insults. "Sai, Kalin, Xun, Danny, Ed, why don't you mind your own business? I'm having a civilized conversation with this young lady. Come on, Cutie!" he said.

He reached out and grabbed the girl's hand and tried to drag her down the opposite way. At the same time Kenny touched her right hand, another person made contact with her left hand. Sensational waves of electricity ran up and down this poor confused girl's body. She looked left to see Kenny tugging on hand, and then turned right to see a boy with sea-green hair holding her other hand.

Kenny turned his glared on the other boy. "Let go of her, Victor."

Vic shook his head. "No, I won't Kenny." His eyes moved to the girl. "I want you to know to be careful when dealing with this guy… uh. What is your name, please?"

"Haven," a familiar voice called from behind the group. The girl took her hands back and turned to see the person she was looking for.

"Halo!" the girl called and walked over to her brother.

"Halo?" the crew of boys said together. Danny noted that the girl and the friend were close in appearance.

"Halo…" Kenny whispered in surprise. Inside, he was furious that Halo had taken away the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Halo Drache turned to his crew and said, "Guys, this is my twin sister, Haven." He had no smile, no joy in his tone, but Haven knew it wasn't because he was embarrassed or ashamed. It was just his personality, and Haven had accepted that long ago.

Kenny stared with wrath and determination. He refused to let this girl go, just because her brother was frightening. _Haven Drache will be mine! _he declared in thought. _Because I… Because I…_ He looked at Haven and smiled a real, soft smile. _Because I think I'm in love with you…_ And he didn't care if Halo killed him for it.

_That's Haven? _Victor thought with disbelief. He truly felt guilty with himself that he had thought such thoughts about his best friend's twin sister. Now it was too late. There was no use denying it. He had fallen for Haven, and her brother was going to kill him if he found out.

Kalin's jaw dropped at the identity of the defenseless. _Aww man, now I have to scratch her off my list._

Danny descended from his place behind Xun and walked up to his new friend. "Hiya Haven! I'm Danny!"

Haven smiled at Danny charmingly. As a result, Vic and Kenny started sulking inside that this 7th grader got his own individual smile and they didn't. "Well hello, Danny," she greeted back. Her voice was so light and sugar- sweet, it gave Kenny tingles.

Halo let Danny continue talking to Haven, and his gaze slowly shifted to Kenny in a creepy, horror movie manner like a painting in a haunted mansion. This look let Kenny know that the shapeshifter prince had been aware of his presence the whole time and was far from okay with it. Kenny was a vampire, so he heard Halo think directly to him, _Walk away and never speak to my sister again. _Halo knew Kenny got the message when the brunette walked away from the crowd.

_I'm still gonna make her mine, _Kenny thought to himself.

When Danny finished talking, Halo took the opportunity to ask Haven, "Where were you? How come you didn't show up to any of our classes together?" He looked at Haven with eyes showing he was livid with her.

Haven frowned, "I am sorry, Brother. I tried to find the rooms, but this school is so big, I could not find any of my classes in time their assigned periods."

Halo nodded, as if saying, "It's okay. I was just worried about you."

"Guys," Ed said breaking everyone from their thought. "And Haven, we still have 45 minutes of lunch left. Want to go outside now?" The group nodded, and they set out to their destination.

Haven looked down at her feet tapping the tile floor and recalled a moment, a feeling that came when Victor and Kenny were grasping her hands. That electric sensation… was that the Soulmate Principle? No, no, no. It couldn't be… she thought and shrugged it off, never looking back at it again. If it was the Soulmate Principle, then who is Haven's soulmate? Kenny Suzuki or Victor Vang?

* * *

_A.N.) I will stop here for now. But I promise I will update more often, now that I'm off for the summer! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Also, A Little Opportunity For Reviewers:**_

_**Already Stuck**_

_**Try It All **_

_**Team Up **_

_**Pick One of Those Stories And I Will Update It ASAP!**_


End file.
